


Fucking Jerks

by KayleighMcCamyo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "jerketition", (random Supernatural reference), Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Banter, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cake, Circle Jerk, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Kink Discovery, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Mashton!centric, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Michael!centric, Muke - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, OT4, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Spooning, Subspace, bottom!Michael, dirty talking, heat of the moment, malum, masturbation circle, overprotective!Ashton, self-issues, sub!Michael, sub!luke, thumb sucking, vulnerable!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, who cums first loses, and owes a blowjob to the winner. Correct?"<br/>Calum raises his brows: "A blowjob now, huh?"<br/>"Well, a dish fit for a king," Michael replies.</p><p>Or: Ashton bids a Jerketition and who is Michael to refuse...? (Includes the winner+loser spin off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell is their problem again,” Calum sighs.

 

Luke giggles to himself and sits down in Cal’s lap, Cal’s arms wrapping around his waist as soon as he is settled. 

 

“You know how they are. I asked Jack about it and he said there’s some pretty intense shit between a drummer and his lead guitarist. It’s it's like… a balance between band members or something. He says Alex and Rian have this like… bromance connection. It’s fucking weird.“

 

Calum calls bullshit on that one. “Jack’s a fucking idiot. No one likes him.”

 

Luke giggles again and toss the Xbox controller away to grab a phone which happens to be Calum’s. “Has anyone told Alex to shut up today yet?”

 

Calum shakes his head no as Luke is typing a message to Alex that reads, “Shut up Alex,” and pressing send. 

 

Cal doesn't even try to protest even though he knows he’ll get a call soon after from Rian asking him to “better end this never fucking ending argument between my guitarists or I swear to god I will find your fucking bassist ass and make a new drum kit out of you!” Or something along those lines.

 

Cal can't help considering it a mild form of sexual harassment. Considering it is his ass and Rian's drumsticks and considering how hard that guy plays, well, you know. Even though it is Rian Dawson. Rian Dawson who gave him his number. A number he sometimes texts. Because Rian actually thinks he’s cool. What the fuck?

 

There’s more yelling and cursing coming from the hall followed by Ashton's maniacal laughter.

 

“Should we… interject…?” Calum contemplates.

 

Luke bursts into laughter. When Mikey and Ash were arguing last it ended up in dick measuring. Which of course lead to a yelling match of epic proportions because Ashton is “obviously a grower, Michael!“ and Mike, of course, found a way to cheat. Luke doesn’t know how the hell it’s possible to cheat during dick measuring, but the two of them wouldn't shut up about it so Calum was the one who personally did the remeasuring. Ashton’s head is full of idiotic ideas when there are no cameras around.

 

“Your size isn't directly proportional to your stamina!”

 

“It’s not about size, Michael, but about skills,” Ashton explains calmly. “I say, the better you perform, the more you can take. Your size has nothing to do with that.”

 

“You say that just because you’re smaller than me,” Michael laughs.

 

Calum nods his head in agreement. Luke bursts into another fit of giggles, tipping off Calum’s lap and hiding his blushing face in the pillows. Nineteen years old and several years spent being friends and he’s still not used to Michael’s sexual innuendos. What are the odds. 

 

“That's debatable,” Ash reminds him cooly.

 

Now it's Calum who giggles out loud. No, it's not debatable. Ash is half an inch shorter than him and Calum is sure he’ll never let him forget it. On the other hand, it was Calum who approved of “Rock Out with Your Cock Out” so who is to blame? But after thirteen freaking years of friendship with Michael… well... the damage could be worse.

 

“But, as I said, it has nothing to do with your size. I will bet anything you want to prove my stamina owns yours,” Ashton continues, shaking his shoulders dismissively.

 

“You are full of shit my dear,” Luke enters the conversation, “Of course you play that card when we have no way of comparing that.”

 

“No Luke you don’t get it,” Michael smirked at the last word. “Mr. Jerkoff here is offering a Jerketition.“

 

Luke snorts at Michael’s advanced dic(k)tionary while Calum tips off the sofa in laughter and lays on the floor for a good three minutes in tears. Michael might have had gotten solid Ds, Luke giggles to himself at that, back in high school but his vocabulary is always ready to go at any given occasion. 

 

“Watch your tongue,” Ashton hisses but there's a playful tinge to it. Actually, Luke is pretty sure he caught Ashton smiling to himself at Michael’s genius stupidity.  

 

“Huh? Why? You gonna fight your tongue with my dick?” Michael asks innocently.

 

“Oh my god no,” Calum squeaks out, his laughter increasing in volume as Luke folds himself into a ball and joins him in laughter.

 

“Fine, let’s have a bet. We have a circle jerk. Whoever comes first is the loser and owes the winner a personal remeasuring.” Michael looks almost proud of himself. And why wouldn't he? He’s about to win a handie.

 

“Are we speaking just the two of us?” Ash asks.

 

“Oi! That wouldn’t be fair would it...” Michael rethinks his idea while watching his best friends have a session with the floor. “I see Mr. Boomerang and Mrs. Little Worm here are having a blast, let’s see if they’ve got a little Jerketition in them.”

 

Luke stops laughing at that. “Mrs. Little Worm…?!”

 

Calum on the other hand is laying dead on the floor again.

 

“How come I’m the Little Worm?! Calum here’s got the smallest dick!” Luke’s about to throw a fit.

 

“Hey!” Calum yells. “Yours is all thin and it really looks like a disgusting wo-!”

 

“Ladies, ladies, you both look wonderful,” Michael has to interject their meaningful conversation if they want to prove anything. “But now we’re talking business. So, Fletcher- Chlamydia, are you up for it?“

 

“You have to treat me nicer for me to be up for it you jerk,” Ashton smirks but Michael takes it as a compliment. I mean he didn’t back off yet, did he?

 

“Cal? Get your lube. I know you like it up the ass,” Michael laughs at the memory of their most recent interview. Seriously. Best. Interview. Moment. Ever.

 

“No way. No fucking way am I jerking off in front of you assholes!” Calum protests.

 

“Coward,” Ashton sneers.

 

Luke isn't sure if they’re for real or is this is some kind of joke. “I…”

 

Michael chuckles. “So not only do you have the tiniest dick but you also have the weakest dickgame?“

 

“What the fuck?!” Calum is suddenly on his feet. “Fuck off with the attitude mate, my dickgame is fucking fine!”

 

“I’m not participating in your egotistic games.” As if it wasn’t obvious, Luke shakes his head.

 

“Of course, Mr. Virgin,” Ashton replies in addition to Michael's teasing.

 

“I’m not a virgin!” Despite his words, Luke blushes. “You know that yourself,” he mumbles

 

Well, yes. There was a situation about four years ago when Ashton had busted into Luke’s room without knocking and found Luke and Aleisha, well, 69ing. Which was kind of ruined by his stupid bandmate who of course immediately shut the door. But the damage was already done. But, um, that's it. Nothing else ever happened with her. So yeah, technically he is still a virgin.

 

“That was like four years, mate. I’m pretty sure you regrew your hymen by now.”

 

Michael, Ashton, and Calum burst into laughter, leaving a blushing Luke to mumble something like, “That's not even how it works, Michael.”

 

“But hey, back to the business. Let’s say I am game,“ Ashton reminds them. “And I am up for it. The winner gets a blowjob from the loser. Correct?“

 

Calum raises his brows. “A blowjob now, hm?”

 

“Well, a dish fit for a king,” Michael replies, sending Ashton into a fit of giggles.

 

“Isn't that a bit… well... not enough?” Luke says, finally speaking up. “You’ve been arguing over dicks, dickgame, and stamina for like four years now. You should raise the stakes a bit, don't you think?”

 

“Does that mean Mrs. Little Worm is game too?” Michael raises a single brow and Luke, despite his deep shade of pink, cocks his head in challenge. “In that case, okay, let‘s raise it.”

 

“What about a week?” Calum suggests.

 

Michael and Ashton share a look. They seem to have an entire conversation without  words, but then finally Ashton holds his hand out to Michael. “A week then. The winner shall have the loser at his beck and call. Mostly sexual.”

 

Luke’s abdomen fills with something exciting, vibrating, and warm and his dick gives an interested twitch. The sexual tension between Ashton and Michael is undeniable, has been for weeks now. 

 

Michael’s eyes travel up and down Ashton’s body, catching Ashton’s eyes and seeing the seriousness in them. Michael nods as he accepts his hand. Something in their expressions change but Luke just isn't sure what it is.

 

Ashton is undeniably straight. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. But the truth is,  the boys haven't heard him insist that he is in a long time and the tension among all of them is hard to ignore at this point, especially between Michael and Ashton. 

 

Calum’s eyes flick between them, reminding himself of recent events. Gentle touches, passing glances, an obsessive amount of sexual innuendos between them. Calum also hasn’t run into any ladies leaving Ashton’s room in the morning lately. And Michael, well, he always prefered boys didn't he? Especially after the whole Abigail thing.

 

Michael shudders a bit when Ashton releases his hand with a simple nod. It has Ashton chuckling to himself at Mike's sudden shyness. The bravado from before, gone.

 

“Is Mr. Monster Cock having second thoughts…?”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael shakes his head quickly, panic setting in. “No… no, I’m… it's not that. But what if I win? Respectively, what if you lose? I don't want you to do anything you don’t want. You know I would never push you into anything and-!”

 

“Hey,” Ashton stops him and shrugs. “A bet is a bet.“

 

He has this look in his eyes that screams confidence and Calum believes it because there’s no way in fucking hell Ashton would let anyone force him into anything he didn’t want to do. Michael shouldn’t forget who he’s talking to. 

 

Which also means, and Calum’s breath hitches at the thought, that Ash has been thinking this through. Luke must have realized this at the exact same time because his expression is quite ridiculous with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

 

Michael looks surprised for a second but then he collects himself and his expression turns teasing and confident. 

 

There’s only one thought in the room: Oh fuck I have to win.

 

\--

 

Fuck fuck fuck. I have to win. Oh my fucking god, I have to win. Ashton nervously paces before throwing himself out of his hotel room and down the hall to Michael’s room.

 

Michael bites his lower lip as he sits down on his bed and finds a comfortable position leaning against the headboard. He thinks what Ashton’s “I am straight” to “let’s have a circle jerk to see who has the most stamina and the winner gets a week’s worth supply of blowjobs from the loser” means and how long Ashton has been hiding this side of himself. Probably long enough to realize what he wants. And Michael isn’t going to complain if it's one of the three of his bandmates.

 

Luke isn't one to judge. His spontaneous behaviour doesn't include messing around with his friend’s dicks, but he knows what he wants. He wants his bandmates. He desires his bandmates. If this … this… Jerketition is happening, Luke isn't sure he’ll be able to hide what he wants. And this is the perfect excuse. 

 

It was all Ashton’s idea anyway; and hell, it really was Ashton who has started this in the first place, so if it all goes to shit he at least has a scapegoat. The only (presumably) straight one. Cal doesn't really care about physical appearance and Michael would fuck anyone if they liked him back.

 

Luke knows Ashton’s bet is limited by time and heat of the moment (Tuesday! Pig in a poke!). If he wants this, he should go for it. If not, he should leave. And anyway, he trusts his friends. Which, knowing Michael, is probably a really bad decision.

 

Before he knows it, he finds himself in Michael’s room along with... Well then. He’s not the only one who wants this apparently.

 

“Gentlemen,” Michael addresses them. “Welcome to the Jerketition. I’m your host, the Ten Inch Monster Cock Mike and- Cal!”

 

His glorious speech, which was supposed take the pressure off the situation, is ruined by Calum’s instant nudity. Clearly he forgot who his best friend is and how comfortable he feels while naked. Obviously not seeing a problem, Luke opens his jeans and slides them and his boxers down enough to get his cock out. Calum settles on the bean bag and Luke gets comfortable on one of the two armchairs.

 

Michael chuckles and raises his hips a bit, squirming out of his pants and underwear. Michael eyes Ashton who is still standing numbly in the middle of the room and offers, “Take a seat, my future slave.”

 

Ashton blushes but gladly takes the last armchair in the room.

 

Luke laughs at him but his own cheeks are sporting a deep shade of pink as he tries not to look at the others and their various forms of dress. He’s seen them all naked of course. On tour it’s hard not to but in this situation it’s different. And also a bit creepy. The others don’t need to know he’s hiding a semi in his hands even before their competition officially starts.

 

“Okay so the rules are: We jerk off. Whoever comes first loses and the winner has him for a week. Everyone understand the rules?”

 

Luke, Calum, and Ashton all nod their heads.

 

“Then we can start.”

 

Luke is still trying to hide his now full erection. It’s embarrassing this soon after they’ve started so Luke struggles to think about something disgusting. Like that one time the bus toilet clogged and how bad the bus smelled or when Michael threw up in his new boots and Luke put them on without looking but he can’t focus like this. He tries to think about his mum, his brothers, some poetry he wrote a few weeks back and it works, his dick limp in his hands. 

 

Luke finally allows himself some time to relax, one hand on his dick and the other on his balls. This is nice, he can chill like this for several minutes. Then he hears Calum breathe a few feet away from him and remembers he’s not alone. He dick twitches where it’s held loosely in his hand. Luke closes his eyes and focuses solemly on his own dick and can’t help a few shameful tugs. Shit. I’m not gonna win like this…!

 

This is just.. well. The sexual tension among them is remarkable and while Luke and Calum would really like some release, but they both understand this is between Michael and Ashton in the first place. 

 

Nevertheless, the tension between Mike and Ash is so intense sometimes that it’s almost impossible not to sport a semi in their skinny jeans most of the time they’re together - and they’ve been living in each other’s pockets for the past three years. 

 

Luke knows he shouldn’t look around. He knows he can’t take looking at them without reaching his orgasm almost instantly. He’s a teenager okay?! He’s frustrated, he’s horny, and he doesn’t really have time to find someone to help him out with their constant moving around on tour, yet alone figure out what or who he’s into yet. Though that last bit he might have an inkling. It’s Calum’s fault Luke has started to doubt what gender he prefers in bed. And Michael’s. And God, have you ever seen Ash naked?! Fuck, his thighs.

 

Luke knows this is a dangerous situation he’s in with three sinfully attractive people who are basically naked and literally at his fingertips, but he can’t resist. He eyes his friends quickly and is surprised to see that there are different ways to jerk off and that it isn’t always about getting off as quickly as possible.

 

Calum, who is sitting the closest to Luke, is too close to just sneak a glance. Luke needs to turn his head a bit to actually see him. Which yes, it probably gives him away, but if Calum notices, he doesn’t say. 

 

Luke turns his head and sees that Calum is obviously taking it slow. His left hand tugs at his balls slowly and the fingers of his other hand are curled loosely around the base of his dick, creating some pressure for it to be nice, but relaxing. His eyes are closed and he probably doesn’t care much about the present company. He probably plans to win, too. Calum is, after all, the one who complains about not having enough… ehm, D rated moments the most, so for him to win and have one of his bandmates at his mercy for a week probably seems like heaven to him.

 

A week with one of them giving him blowjobs anytime he wants… Luke feels his dick twitch in his hand again. His dick is hard again and Luke doesn’t think he can make it go away this time, especially if he keeps watching Calum the way he is. At least Calum is also hard like him so he isn’t the only one.

 

Calum’s right hand suddenly tightens and gives himself one full stroke from base to tip. Pressing his dick to his abdomen with his left hand, he massages his frenulum with two fingers and spreads the precome that leaks out around the sensitive head and frenulum. He gives himself another full stroke, spreading the precome down his shaft, all the way from the base to the head. His fingers play with his foreskin, spreading it over his head and rubbing. His thumb traces all the veins covered by smooth skin and then pulls firmly at his dick, slapping it wetly against his abdomen.

 

Luke’s heart is racing and he finds himself out of breath watching the display. He’s never seen anyone to wank off like this. His eyes flick over the room to find Michael. 

 

He’s slowly jerking off in a style closer to Luke’s, with his hand stroking up and down but much slower, gentler, like he is cuddling his dick more than teasing it. His hand circles at the top of his cock, slides down, his fingers mindlessly rubbing his balls. His hand travels back up again to do the same circling motion. Luke tries to mimic his movements and he yelps a bit in surprise how good the circling movement feels. 

 

When Luke’s eyes drift over to Ashton, he notices his eyes trained on Michael intently. Ashton is massaging the glands through his foreskin with his fingertips while watching Michael, like he isn’t really sure about the situation. Michael’s technique isn’t as intriguing as Calum’s but it’s Michael’s body language, his expression, and his charisma all together that makes the most thrilling escapade Luke has ever experienced.

 

Ashton is out of breath as he watches Michael. It’s like Michael’s lost in his own world, refusing to acknowledge or let anyone in. His eyes are closed, his hands on his dick and balls, creating the most beautiful scene Ash has ever seen. He is absolutely stunned. Never once did he think he would see Mikey like this: at ease, lost, and obviously feeling too good to feel self-conscious.

 

Or is it…? Just as Luke thinks Michael is as lost in his mind as he can be, the lead guitarist opens his eyes and locks directly with Ashton’s with no trouble. Both Ash and Luke realize at the same time that Michael knew he was being watched the whole time. 

 

Ashton has the decency to look guilty at least, and is ready to hear Michael’s teasing, but Mikey just smirks a bit. He pulls at his cock teasingly, pulls his foreskin down so the bright pink of his head is in view, stretches his muscles, and leans his head back. Ashton can feel the intensity of this stroke shudder through him as the goosebumps overtake his body. He quietly keens at the thought of winning but immediately blushes and hopes Michael didn’t hear him, but…

 

Michael bites his lip and purrs, “Are you close Ash?”

 

“Fuck you.”

  
“Oh you wish, love…” Michael closes his eyes as his hand slowly strokes over the head of his dick, spreading precome all over his cock. “You fucking wish.”


	3. Chapter 3

“No I don’t,” Ashton huffs.

 

Luke bites his lips. Michael knows so damn well what he’s doing. And now there’s a big chance he’ll win. It seems like Ashton’s having trouble catching his breath and Calum’s dick is hard and leaking, flushed at the tip. He’s been watching Mikey too. Luke wonders if Michael has ever imagined this scenario. And if he has, how many times. If he’s imagined Ashton in particular, in this position, because Ashton seems to be taken aback the most.

 

Oh this is just so unfair!

 

“That’s a shame,” Michael breathes out. “Because,” and he licks his lips here, “I kinda wish I could suck you off.”

 

Now it’s Calum who closes his eyes and shudders out with a shaky breath, “You can’t do this.”

 

Luke’s hand stutters to a stop on his cock, rethinking his pace. Michael looks deep into Calum’s eyes that have opened blearily and licks his lips. His actions pointed and pronounced, he spreads the copious amount of precome around the head of his dick, shudders his eyes closed and moans, “Yeah... Cal.”

 

Luke can see Calum’s dick pulse. Calum growls at his best friend and there’s something animalistic and dominant in it. It sends shivers down Luke’s spine and Ashton bites his lower lip when his hand starts to pick up pace on his cock. Luke can’t judge him though, having a similar problem himself.

 

Mikey gyrates his hips as he thrusts into his own fist, head thrown back onto the headboard behind him. He closes eyes at the sudden bliss spreading through his abdomen and a quiet hiss escapes out of his clenched mouth. Luke shivers at the sight and his hand moves even quicker over his dick.

 

“You can’t fucking do this,” Cal repeats, louder this time. “There are rules.”

 

“There are no rules Cal,“ Michael says calmly, yet intently. 

 

Luke can tell Michael isn’t as horny nor as fucked out as he pretends to be. He’s doing it for the sake of provoking them. Luke never thought Michael could be this dangerous even though Michael can be very demanding and creative when he wants something. He feels suddenly very attracted to this side of his best friend. 

 

Michael’s gaze hasn’t left Calum’s and neither has Calum’s. Calum seems to be entranced by Michael’s attention, his gaze flicking between his eyes and his hand over his dick. Luke watched Michael stroke his dick over the sensitive glands and slides his fingertips over the smooth skin down to his balls. When he speaks up again his voice is low and lingering, just like pouring sweet honey into mint tea.

 

“Just… ah. Just who cums first is… uh… mhm… Is a slave for, ah, for fuck's sake... the winner. That's… hmmm… that's it… right, ah… ah… Ash, ah…!”

 

Ashton’s body straightens in attention and he watches, hypnotized, as Michael moans for him. Michael is a fuck of a good actor! But he can’t do much more than agree with the little devil. There are no rules about provoking, dirty talking, or playing on the other boys’ kinks.

 

Ash just hums in response, clearly agreeing with Mikey. He doesn't trust his voice enough to speak, he would give away immediately how aroused he actually is. He forces himself to slow his movements on his dick. Ash really, really doesn’t want to lose.

 

Calum turns his head to Luke, like he is seeking support and comfort, but Luke stares back at him with hazy eyes, clearly lost to his own pleasure as his own teeth tug mindlessly on his lower lip. Calum calms down a bit. Luke will probably cum first.

 

“Lukey? Penguin, are you okay with this?” Michael asks gently without the obscene moaning, luckily for the blond boy.

 

“Y-yeah,” Luke nods.

 

Ash notices that Luke isn’t even ashamed that his voice broke as he spoke. But that’s just how Luke is. Always so honest and polite. He doesn’t hide anything. He’s one of the most genuine people Ashton has ever met and he loves this about the little penguin. 

 

Cal, on the other hand, treats Luke’s behavior with suspicion. What if Luke is playing the same game as Michael? He’s not one to mess with. Luke might be the youngest and is usually underappreciated, but he can surprise the hell out of people sometimes.  

 

“Okay.” Michael smiles at him warmly as he coos, “You can leave, honey, if it's too much for you. It's okay, this is primarily between me and Ash anyway.“

 

“I… I wanna… yeah. I-I wanna stay.” Luke sounds fucked out, but sure.

 

“Alright. I promise, if you lose, it'll be okay. I’ll be nice to you and I won't make you do anything you don't want to okay? Maybe we’ll just cuddle and I can annoy you to bring me food and play videogames with me sometimes. I won't… I won't do anything what would be too much for you. Nor would the other boys, kitten. It's alright if you lose, baby. We won't be mean to you, love. You know we love you too much to do anything bad to you. We love you, penguin. I love you, Lukey-baby. If you cum first, don't worry about it. It’ll all be okay. I’ll take care of you, kitten. You’re so good for us. Such a good boy.”

 

Luke can’t decide if his heart is racing because of the wanking or because of Michael and his words. 

 

Even in a competition like this, Mikey make sure to look after Luke. Even now Mike doesn’t forget Luke is A) the youngest, B) a virgin, C) not really sure about his sexual preferences, and D) the most easily manipulated. 

 

Luke might not be sure what or whom he prefers, but he knows for sure he wants to stay and see who is going to win or lose, even if he ends up winning or losing. To be honest, it’s quite tempting to think about it. About winning this. To have, let’s say, Calum for himself. Or Ash. Or Michael… His dick pulses heavily in his hands and Luke has to bite on his lip ring to stop himself from moaning out loud.

 

“Lukey? Penguin, you okay?” Michael asks immediately, when he sees Luke’s face flood in pleasure.

 

“Yeah, fuck, Michael… yes. I’m… uh,” With the way his cheeks heat up, Luke’s sure even his knees are blushing. Mikey thinks something is wrong, but in reality, Luke can’t stop imagining Michael buried between his thighs, his lips wrapped teasingly around his cock.

 

“Huh…?” Mike cocks his head to the side, sweetness coloring his tone. “So… you’re okay, baby penguin? You look so good, sweetheart. Pretty, playing with yourself like this. I see you leaking. Do you like it, kitten, being watched and cooed at? Because you really look pretty, spread out like that. All smooth and lean and those fucking legs, baby. You like this, don't you baby penguin?”

 

The words coming from Michael’s mouth wash over Luke in a hot wave. Luke’s breath hitches as he collapses back, his hand squeezing tightly around himself and feels warmth and pleasure spread through him. 

 

Mike smirks to himself and Ashton, who is still watching him stealthily, can see how proud he is of himself. Luke told Michael that he liked the idea of being talked to sweetly like this during sex. If he ever got the chance to have it. One day. Eventually. 

 

From beside Luke, Clifford shifts uncomfortably. Even from where Ashton is seated, he can tell Calum’s eyes are dark in lust.

 

“Shut the hell up, Clifford,” Calum sneers.

 

“On the other hand… Calum,” Michael blinks at his best friend innocently and Calum feels like growling again when Michael turns his attention back to him. “I’d really like to see you on your knees for me. Your lips stretched around my cock.”

 

Cal closes his eyes and tries to banish the image Michael planted in his head but is decidedly unsuccessful. 

 

Luke bites at his lip ring and he is praying to whomever is out there that he won’t cum in less than two minutes. That would be awkward.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Calum bites out.

 

“Someone here is into dirty talking,” Ashton giggles quietly.

 

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” 

 

Michael laughs out loud but quiets down. Calum opens his eyes and looks to the ceiling as he tries to collect himself and get Michael and his dirty words out of his mind.

 

But Mike is loving this game too much. Plays it too well.

 

“You know, Cal,” Calum shakes his head silently, pleading Michael to stop. Michael lets it encourage him. “You really look good like this. Laid out like that, skin glistening, strong arms and hands working over your cock... Fuck, your big cock, ah… Cal!”

 

Calum abruptly snaps his eyes open and turns his head sharply away from Michael. He would rather face Luke than the Devil himself because he really, really wants to win. But fuck, this isn’t fucking fair. He can’t do this. This must be against the rules, Calum is sure.

 

Because Michael knows everything about Calum’s preferences. Not only the sexual ones, but his kinks as well, including his love of dirty talking, from all the late night talks and truth or dares. Calum thinks about what Michael likes to try to get him back but realizes he has no idea, aside from his bisexuality, what he likes in bed. Fuck?!

 

“I can’t stop imagining your dick in my mouth. What it tastes like. I bet,” Michael keens a bit and strokes his dick harder. “It’s just like you. Bitter at first, but sweet and delicious once you get used to it.”

 

“You fucking bastard,” Calum grunts deeply as he circles over the wet and dripping head of his cock and moans at the feeling. “I hate you so fucking much.”


	4. Chapter 4

„Oh, c’mon, my lovely Cal… it's so easy to drive you off the edge, and trust me, we will have our round and we will have our place and bet, and bed, too, but now it's Ash I want to see on his knees in front of me 24/7, literally, and that's also where my focus… _ah_ , should be.“

 

Michael throws his head back, mouth hanging open and slightly shivering, as he breathes out a silent moan of Calum’s name. The other boys can’t stop looking at their redhaired friend. The carotid artery visible on his neck and his prominent jaw line with few days unshaved stubble makes him unbelievably attractive, alluring even. Ashton gulps as he plays with his foreskin, pushing it up and down his shaft and watching every little detail of the phantom that is Michael while jerking off. Ashton would never guess there comes a time when he finds a dude, yet alone his best friend, the most desirable thing he’s ever seen in his entire life, but yet here he sits with mouth literally watering at the sight. Luke is sitting in his armchair and he obviously stopped caring about the competition. His hand movements are quick and sharp and it’s obvious he cares only about his nearing orgasm at this moment - and he doesn’t even bother to pretend he isn’t fascinated by Michael, or that he’s not jerking off with the redhead in his mind.

 

„You are so balantly… enjoying yourself,“ Calum accuses their young leader.

 

Luke meets his eyes and his look is hazy, a bit off his mind. Luke unconsciously moans, when Calum looks directly at him, and gives his cock a hard squeeze. Calum would never guess he’ll ever get into a  situation like this; the frustration is intimidating.

 

“Ah, uh, Lukey, you are on my side, baby…? You’ve always… hmmmm, always been my baby-penguin, you know that, right? Okay, listen here, baby. If you help me win over Calum or Ash here, if you… if you’d moan just like you did now, you know, for Cal, and help me out to make one of them them cum first, I will… I will let you win with me. Yeah, sweetheart? Look at your hazy eyes, love, you seem a bit gone. Look at me, kitten? There you go, hi, love. Will you help me out? And… and be a winner with me, yeah? I’ll let you… I’ll let you have Cal or Ash with me, yeah? Would you like that? They’ll have to cuddle you all the time, if you tell them, or give you a handjob if you want to. If you… if you help me win. Yeah? Would you like that, baby penguin? Oh, c’mon, love, you’ll take my side as always, right? If you help me with Ash... I’ll let you have him too, yeah? He’d… he’d have to do anything you tell him, because he’s an idiot and doesn’t know who he offered a bet to. You could… you could be, _ah, fuck_ , you could… hm, be his little spoon, huh, Lukey-penguin? C’mon, baby, help me out and jerk off for Ash.”

 

Luke is silently keening the entire time Michael is talking to him. When Michael stops his monologue (full of stuttering and uneaven breating and groaning), their leader moans a bit and starts to thrust into his fist, building up a steady rythm. Calum growls a low “fuck” under his breath - he gave up on the thought of winning by now. Ashton’s breath was hitching the whole time and now he is just stroking his hard and leaking dick and trying to keep all he sounds in his mouth. Luke moans out loud and shivers from head to toe - Michael is sure for a second he came, but this is all just too intense for him. Nah, fuck. Michael wanted to piss of (and turn on) Ashton, but he accidentally pulled on Luke’s secret kink. Shit. Mikey doesn’t want Luke to lose, he wants Ash, because, _fuck_ , it’s Ash, and he is so fucking sure about himself and he is so full of shit about not being into dudes and he is so annoying when he tries to elevate himself over Mikey in sexual skills and experiences, and, fuck, Michael just wants him on his mercy.

 

Michael eyes Luke once again, but it seems like the guitarist has calmed down a bit and his hand is taking much slower pace now. Probably took Mike’s words to heart (read as dick). Michael’s eyes find Calum, who seems to struggle in denying himself what his body wants, too. Michael cocks his head to the side: he would definitelly take a piece of that Maori’s ass, if he’d lose. Lately, their friendship is in constant sexual tension and Michael is more than sure than Calum is willing to extend their current relationship status in the direction that could turn out to be mutualy beneficial, - but as he said earlier, him and Calum will have their bed and time and every fucking thing Cal could want and need and desire, but for now, Michael wants Ashton on his knees. Preferably quite literally. He can imagine it vividly, the whole bloody week full of blowjobs, cuddles, home cooked meals, and mostly, silenced Ashton.

 

Michael needs to win to close the drummer’s arrogant mouth, preferably with his dick. Fill his pretentious mouth with Mike’s cum, spread his semen all around Ashton’s face, make him love it, make him moan and beg for more and - and the read haired boy can see it all. On all fours for him, ready to fill every Michael’s dirty wish, naked, submissive and waiting. Mike can picture it vividly, he can feel it all, too. The back of Ashtons throat on his glans, the warmth of the drummer’s tongue caresing his frenulum, bobbing his head up and down, trying to take as much of Michael’s lenght as he can; he can hear the wet noises and tiny moans typical for oral sex, he can feel Ashton’s hair between his fingers, oh holly shit, he can feel it all and-

 

„Fuck, Ash… Ash, ah… ah, yeah, Ash, fuck, yeah, just like that, oh my _god_ …!”

 

\---Okay, Mike, enough. Enough, if you want to win.

 

Ashton swallows harshly and tries to not to look at him. He doesn’t want to look at Calum either, and definitely not at Luke, who is almost as fitlhy as Michael himself, but he’s probably not doing it on purpose, which is kind of worse. Calum’s right, this is not fair. Michael somehow knows about all of his friends weak spots and kinks (Ashton is glad he doesn’t know about his biggest _secret_ kink, he’d lose instantly), but when he thinks about it… no, he can’t recall any occasion when would Michael  talk about his preferences.

 

Ashton is so glad Mike doesn’t know about his _secret_ kink. Well… hopefully he doesn’t know. Hell, if he knew he’d already pull on it, woudn’t he?  

 

The truth is, Mike has planned this, he has been going through this in his mind, via his wet dreams and long masturbating sessions. He smirks at the thought of unsure Ashton, who obviously regrets his declaration of jerketition, and waits for him to look up. Mikey just needs to see the drummer’s hazel eyes before he starts the real fun - he’s just waiting for the right moment because of course Mike knows.  

 

Mikey notices Ashton’s hands are shaking. He smirks to himself: good. He wants to provoke Ash, to surprise him, suddenly and intently, so Ash doesn’t even know how and he’d cum all over himself. There is a way to pull on Ashton’s _secret_ kink from Luke’s side. They share that, but Luke in submisive and Ashton in dominant position. Mike reconsiders his options - it’s not safe to pull on Luke’s kink again, he doesn’t want him to lose. He wants to motivate the blond, but how can you do that when his motivation is his kryptonite at the same time?

  
Well. There is an option, of course, but that would be so _dirty_. On the other hand, Michaels isn’t here to make friends, is he. 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael has a plan and he is pretty content about it. Now just… don’t let Luke cum first.

 

„Lukey-penguin, honey? Aren’t you gonna cum first, are you. I need Ash for that, baby. C’mon, honey, be a good boy for me. I need you to be a good boy and don‘t cum,“ Michael says gently and presses at the base of his own dick -  he needs to slow down, his words affect him, too. „C’mon, Lukey-penguin, you look so pretty. Look up, baby, I need to see your eyes, love. C’mon… there you are. Blue-eyed, like a baby, sweetie, you are the prettiest. I love you, pumpkin. Can you moan Ash’s name, love?“

 

Ashton bites his tongue - is this level of dirty talking even _legal_?! Well it shouldn’t be, because Luke, the good boy he is, does exactly as he is told. He moans Ash’s name in the dirtiest way possible. Fuck. Fuckity fucking _fuck_. Michael is a fucking _jerk_ and Ashton shouldn’t forget that, ever. How good he is with words. How ahead in thinking about stuff like this Mike actually is. How aware of the other boys weaknesses he is. How incredibly good he is with sexual puns, innuendos, but also with the actual dirty talking, without sounding cheap or overused or nervous or not skilled enough. Hell, he knows perfectly what to do, and when, and _how_. And oh dear, he does the best out of it.

 

Luke in this state is quite dangerous. Being the only submissive one of the band (probably, noone really knows about Michael’s preferences), there is an aura around him that just yells “I need someone to take care of me, now”, and Michael and Calum both feel that need in the air, but it affects Ashton the most. Michael’s words are getting to all of them, and Michael himself stutters few times while talking.

 

„Lukey-honey, be a good boy for us. For me. You want to be a good boy, right?” Michael address his friend calmly while stroking his hard on. He waits for Luke to nod and he continues afterwards: „You are my favourite. Can you moan Ash’s name again, love? Can you  look at him, baby, and moan for him? Can you do this for me, baby?“

 

„Y…yeah… yeah,“ Luke blushes innocently, but Ash isn’t buying any of that. Luke is about to collaborate in this evil plan of the devil himself and the drummer is _fucked_. „I can… I can be good.“

 

Ashton hisses under his breath and he leans his head back, bitting hard on his lower lip. Godfucking _damn_ this fucking jerketition idea!

 

„You are always good,“ Mike assures, proud of both himself and the young blond. „Look at Ashton, baby. Look at him, c’mon, look at the god himself. Y-you… ah, fuck, ah, this is so good... See those muscles? The…oh, shit, the sixpack is so hot on him, you see… oh god, don’t you wanna lick it, baby penguin? Don’t you want those strong arms holding you tight? C’mon, baby, we need to win, love. Oh, holy fuck, sweetcheeks, look at the collarbones,… And the jawline, oh dear gods, I bet he could take the entire of your dick in his mouth, baby… and the lips… just imagine them kissing you, kitten...“

 

Calum’s low and deep animalistic noises grow louder, Luke keens and bows his head down submissively, when the bassist’s eyes try to meet Luke’s. Michael could cum instantly just from this, but he stops his hand, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Fuck. Fuck, hold on, Clifford. You can fucking do this. You _need_ to.

 

“Look at him, sweetcheeks,” Michael whispers to the baby of their band, holding his breath now, struggling not to touch himself too intensively. Anything he does now isn’t enough to satisfy his needs, but he has to focus. He brought Luke into this mess and it’s his responsibility to take care of him. He isn’t sure how to approach Luke when he is like this, close to fall into his headspace. That could hurt the boy and Michael would never risk something like this. He needs to be careful, this game could take terribly wrong turn. Michaels is good with his words, but he’s not sure he could take Luke in a roleplay like this. “Look Calum in the eyes and moan Ashton’s name, princess.”

 

Ashton inhales sharply and he squeezes his dick so much it hurts, but it works. He would cum otherwise, because of course, Luke is a good boy, little princess, and does as he is told. Calum hisses few slurs directed to both himself and Michael as a low moan escapes Ashton’s lips. Michael chuckles to himself, he’s loving the power he has over the other boys now. (He would _never_ admit it, but mostly over Calum. The truth is, he can’t wait for the Kiwi boy to go to him and asks for traded handies as an extention to their friendship.) (And god, he is so ready for that.) 

 

Ashton’s head is spinning. Michael knows...?! No, he would pull at it more. This could be just a coincidence. Ashton eases the pressure at the base of his dick and tries to calm himself down. Michael doesn’t know. He would use it already, he has to see they all are too far gone. Despite of Ash trying to keep his cool, he’s probably as wrecked as Luke is. Godfuckingdamnit.

 

_Michael must be so proud of himself._

 

Ashton is fucked. Seriously fucking fucked. He can’t lose. He just can’t afford to lose now, Michael would never shut up about it, and he’d constantly remind him of _The_ _Greatest Jerketition Failure,_ and their stamina debate would be damned and lost. And Ash losing would mean a literal hell. Michael would annoy the shit out of him and he’d probably torture him in ways Ash had no idea existed. He wants to win, he needs to win. - Not to pay Michael back or to torture him himself, no, but he realized... they know nothing about Michael’s sexual preferences whatsoever.

 

Aside of his bisexuality, they don’t know if he prefers to be the dominant one or not, what are his favourite possitions to have sex in, or where is he the most sensitive. Ashton realizes they all know about each others soft spots; for example Calum loving it when someone plays with his hair at the back of his head, when he’s feeling vulnerable during sex, pulling at his hair during passionate love making, and that he loves to kiss people’s hipbones and inner thights. Everyone knows Luke loves to be the little spoon and he craves back caressing badly while cuddling. Calum does anything for someone to kiss at his collarbones and he gets hard when someone bites at the back of his neck. He also loves when his partner licks the v-line down his crotch and when they kiss his tattoos. All three of them are aware of the fact Ashton has a thing for when he can physicaly manipulate ladies, as of scooping them into his arms and carry them bridal style, he also enjoys being kissed when a girl is riding him, and he loves creating lovebites, and they all know that one of his biggest turn ons is long legs in heels. He also goes crazy when someone touches his biceps or torso and that he’s crazy for morning lazy sex in missionary. They just know things like this about each other, living together and spending most of their time togeher brough them into this intimate knowledge of each others most personal things. Like the fact that Luke preffers handjobs over blowjobs, because he loves being kissed during orgasm, or that Calum loves to finger himself and Ash has a thing for rutting fully clothed against his pillow or girls thighs, or that Luke is really sensitive on his nipples and Calum secretly loves his hairless chest because its all soft and delicate. And there is so many things Ashton is aware of, when it comes to the youngest duo in his band, he actually forgot this is not how friendships usually works, that even best friends don’t usually know each other turn ons, but...

 

But about _Michael_ …? There is this vague knowlege about the neck kissing thing he has going on, (he really likes to give people neck kisses Ashton noticed recently), but that’s really it. He can’t recall one single conversation where Mike would say yeah, I enjoy this and that. He always asks his boys about them, and is ready to talk about any sexual stuff ever, but the truth is, noone ever asked him. It’s always Mike asking his friends, probably out of habit to try and embarass them or to collect some blackmail material, but let’s be real, Mikey is just messing around and Luke, Cal and even Ashton are so used to his banter, it doesn’t even drive them mad. Actually, they don’t even notice by now.

  
  


Ashton pulls his foreskin up and down, spreads the wet and sticky precome down his shaft and whines at the thought of having Michael to touch him like this. He wants to win because he wants to know what he likes. What drives him crazy. What makes him lose control, what he prefers and what he really enjoys. What he is like during sex? Does he moan out loud? Is all vocal and all over the place, just like his usual self? Does he fall asleep right after (like Calum), or does he prefer cuddling and talking and maybe a second round (like Ash)? Or is he whining and keening wreck, when you know how to handle him? Does he give in (like Luke), or is he all collected and in charge (like Ashton), or he just loves to fuck because of the rush of pleasure (like Calum)? Does he even prefer relationships, or is he more of a one-night-stand type of guy (like Calum)? Does he like to lose control? Where he loves to be kissed the most? Does he enjoy it when someone plays with his hair? Where he loves to be touched? Where are his weakest spots? What are his turn ons? What has he ever tried during sex? What does he want to try? With whom?

 

There are too many questions for Ash to let go. He wants answers. And he wants them _yesterday_. He wants to take care of him. He wants to know Michaels reactions to every single touch and kiss and lick and pat and rub and stroke. He wants to cuddle his soft skin and kiss his tummy and show him how beautiful he is. He wants to see Mike naked and moaning with pleasure Ash is giving him.

 

…

 

Oh dear _god_ , Ashton is _whipped_.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts to reality, where Mikey is still softly talking to their shaking leader.

 

“How do you feel, Lukey? I just want you to know it’s okay if you lose, yeah? That’s okay, baby-penguin, we won’t take advantage, you don’t have to be worried. But if you can, please, don’t. We need Ash to lose, or maybe Calum… hm, Calum… oh, look at him, kitten. His strong biceps, man, that has me going crazy. He’d take such a good care of you, wouldn’t he…?”

 

Calum moans in agreement and intently strokes his hard dick, his thumb circles the glans and continues in quick strokes. Mike wants to smirk and chuckle and feel proud, but it cames out as a fond smile and gentle purr. He can’t make fun of his best friend when he is like this. He turns his head back to Luke to speak again.

 

“Are you alright? Does it feel good, love?”

 

The tone Michael uses and Luke’s soft whimpers send shivers down Ashton’s spine. He really wants to take care of them both. About Luke for this current moment; he wants to make sure he doesn’t fall into his headspace and he is taken care of and they aren’t pushing him into anything he doesn’t want to or he isn’t prepared for. Ash just needs to make sure Luke is safe and happy. It was always like that between them.

 

“You really look good like this, you know. Innocent, Lukey-penguin with flushed cheeks and baby blue eyes and freshy shaven face,” Michael whispers intently and the strokes over his cock seem to speed up, too, “yet you are jerking off over my words and the thought of Ashton and Calum fucking you into your tight virgin hole.”

 

Cal inhales sharply and whisper-yells hysterically: „Shut up, shut up, shut _the_ \- _fuck_ \- **_up_**.“

 

But Michael just chuckles and continues in the soft voice to Luke: “I bet Ash is so good at that. He’ll be so good to you. He’ll hold you tight in his strong arms and whisper how beautiful you are, how good you are… Oh fuck, look at his dick, love, look how _big_ he is… can you imagine having this in your hole, baby? Can you imagine Ashton kissing your beautiful lips, playing with your lip ring and massaging the small of your back…? Ash would take such a good care of you, baby. He’d slide his nine inches deep inside you then, complimenting your long legs and perfect blue eyes and that little cocky lip ring of yours...”


	6. Chapter 6

Calum lets out a frustrated huff. „Michael…“

 

“I can see that vividly. Ashton’s lips on your neck, hands on your hips, his warm breath on your collarbones, few gentle words and soft compliments muffled against your hair, his cock leaning against the soft pink skin of your hole…-!“

 

Luke keens a silent „Ash…“ and his voice cracks in a broken moan. Michael’s dick dangerously pulses and there is this tingling feeling in his abdomen. Fuck, Mike needs to slow down with the dirty talking.

 

„Michael,“ Ashton growls warningly.

 

He is losing his control and Luke is just about to enter his headspace. Submisivity is a hazardous thing, especially for Luke, who doesn't have a partner and he has never really gotten into his headspace before; it's easy to get lost, get frustrated and confused in there, and this night could end in tears, fear, embarassement, and argument filled with sharp words about Michael being reckless and hurting Luke, followed by Michael’s poor defense saying he didn't  know where his boundaries are. Mike would never let that happen - he knows the risk and he should really pull back with all this praise towards Luke. He’s  fragile, and vulnerable.

 

„That’s okay, he’s okay, I’ve got this,“ he assures both Ash and Luke. „Hey, baby penguin… Luke, look at me, kitten, will you.“

 

His eyes are hazy and his mind fuzzy, but he looks up and meets Michael’s gaze. He smiles at him and blinks few times. His head seems clearer and Michael smiles at him encouragingly. He’s okay. Maybe he just needs a good wank or what, but Luke has never felt like this. And he _likes_ it. It’s not scary whatsoever, he’s just horny, excited, happy and everything is a bit hazy, but Luke is loving this. He likes the attention and how Michael teases and provokes Ash, but cares deeply about Luke. He loves how Ashton is trying to be in charge, however losing his will to Michael’s words, and sake. He loves Calum’s uneaven breath and the speed he strokes his dick with, he enjoys the sight of flexing muscles on his stomach and arms, and he loves the way this situatuon feels. All of them together, somehow familiar, safe, comfortable. This really should be awkward and they should not be sober, but it’s just so… _nice_ , Luke can’t find any better fitting word. He also loves how Calum stares at him in awe, full of something... dominant, but it's careful and aware, too. The leader closes his eyes again, swings his hips and his hands travel down to his balls. He cups them by one hand, fingertips gently touching the soft skin there, and we whines at the blissful feeling.

 

Suddenly Luke realizes how much he wants to _lose_.

 

Mike presses his lips together. Luke is close, he can feel that in every stroke of his hand, every little whine and moan that escapes his lips. He looks at Calum then, realizing he is as close as Luke, but after checking out Ashton he mutters a frustrated „fuck“ to himself. He needs to surprise Ashton. Take him aback, make a show for him. He can’t use Luke anymore, that could be dangerous.

 

Well then, obviously he’s got two options. Let Luke lose and accept a week of cuddles only (because there is no fucking way he’d force Luke into something sexual, no matter what the rules are), or… play dirty. And really, really, _really_ unfair. (Sorry, Cal.) But it seems Luke and Calum are on the edge, and Ashton is quite fine, he probably collected himself when he sensed Luke nearly enter his headspace. Michael might be an idiot, but he would never let it happen without Luke’s consent. He knows how much his best friend can take.

 

The lead guitarist moans just out of habit to see Ashton’s reaction. He seems calmer, his pace is steady and carefull but still quite quick. He’s pulling on his foreskin and sliding it down, but it seems the heat he was in few minutes ago has cooled off a bit. God _fucking_ damnit all.

 

„Mikey, ah, hmmm, Mi…Mikey…“ Luke keeps moaning.

 

Michael curses in his mind. „Hey, Lukey-kitten. Slow down for me a bit, will you? I don’t want you to lose, remember? Just… just slow it a bit, Lukey. C’mon, Luke, we can't lose, can we?“

 

Luke shakes his head and listens to Michael’s words. His hand slides to his balls and for a while he just plays with them, but still occasionaly stroking his hard on. He seems to calm down a bit, which is good. Mike needs time.

 

„Good boy,“ Michael sends him a soft smile, and when he looks at Ashton, he can’t help himself but add in his mind: _daddy‘s favourite_. „Try to imagine us winning, yeah? Ash’s gonna have to do everything you ask him, or what I will tell him to do. I’m so about to tell him to get you the red lacy panties you liked in Victoria’s secret. You’ll wear those only and he’ll make you cum in it, getting the pretty lace all messy…“

 

Luke keens, Calum moans and Ashton growls. It sounds really dangerous, this deep voice from the back of his throat, more like from somewhere even deeper. Michael is so pleased with himself. He slowly strokes his dick up and down, then twists his hand in circling motion a little and enjoys the bliss, spreading through his body; he should hurry. He can’t use Luke anymore, which is an inconvenience, really. He’s got no more options that to bid himself and _hope_ it's gonna be enough.

 

 _Show must go on_.

 

„Ash…“ Michael moans again.

 

„Michael, shut the fuck up,“ Cal whispers hysterically and squeezes himself in his hand sharply. „Just shut your mouth and be fucking quiet. You are such an unfair motherfucking _cocksucker_ …!“

 

Michael snorts at that because yeah, Cal, it's about to be way worse from now on.

 

„Ash, your fucking muscles… you look so hot from here,“ Mike starts, unsure if he can take it and how is Ashton about to react.

 

„Shut up, Mike,“ the drummer breathes out and shuts his eyes to avoid the green gaze that’s scanning him. „Just… shut the hell up.“

 

There is no real fire behind those words and the truth is, Ash is _dying_ to hear more.

 

„You are so strong, and all those muscles on you and… and your big cock and, fuck,“ Mikey whines, when he spreads the precome down his glans, over the sensitive frenulum. His thumb circles over the glans few times and then he slides his hand down to the base of his hard and leaking cock. He looks down Ash’s body, waits for when the drummer is looking at him again, and after a while of silent staring at his dick Michael whispers softly: „I _really_ wanna taste your dick, Ash.“

 

Ashton shuts his eyes, as if he thought he won't hear him like this. It’s kind of ridiculous, but Michael doesn't laugh, quite the oposite actually. Ash tries to hold an embarrasing moan and fails horribly; his breath hitches and his voice cracks – he sounds _wrecked_ , fucked out and desperate. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, as the French say, and Michael doesn't spare a second.

 

„Ash…“ his voice is quiet and he sounds desperate, a bit childish. Something in his expression changes; the smirk is long gone and so is the sass, also the obvious pretending to be on edge to provoke his older friend. There is just that need in Mikey’s face, this fragile something Ashton can't put a finger on, but his breath stutters in his lungs, his pupils dilate and all the muscles in his body stretches.

 

Ashton wants to growl at him, wants him to snap out of this, he wants this stupid competition to end, because he knows he is about to _lose it._ The drummer meets Mike’s eyes and instead of annoyed grunt, he stutters out a shaky „Mikey…“

 

„Ash,“ the younger boy responds. „Ash… Ash, please… please, I need you.“

 

Calum is about to put this all to an end. He is so sure he’ll cum any fucking second. Desperate Michael pleading for attention, pleading Ashton for help, pleading for the drummer’s dick... _is more than he's bargained for_ , and more he can take.

 

„Ash, I need your strong body, I need to cum, Ash, please,“ there is something so fucking pure in Michaels face, but Calum knows him too well to fall for this. Michael is fuck of a good actor. „Ash… I want to cum so badly. I need your dick, I need you, please, Ashton…!“

 

The drummer swallows harsly and pulls hard on his dick, it almost hurts. Michael knows. He fucking knew all time long but remained silent about it till almost the end. Ashton is lost. He can't resist if Michael keeps this attitude.

 

„Please…“ Michael opens his eyes and looks deeply into Ashton’s. „Please, Ash, I need… I“- his breath hitches- „ _I need you._ “

 

And the fact he looks like a fucking punk-rock _angel_ with his pale body, red hair, full red lips and dark green eyes, with a hard on in his hands, stroking on it firmly, isn't helping Ashton’s situation either.

 

„Take care of me, please… _daddy_...“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Fuck. Oh holy fucking hell, Ashton is fucked. He gives himself a hard stroke, almost painful, and then he stills completely. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck _f  u c k._

 

„I need you, _daddy_ , please…“

 

Ashton’s head spins, his mind is a blur. All of his senses forget he is a person and the only thing he can focus on is Michael in all of his glory. Ash doesn't give a fuck how does he know, where did he find out or how. The only thing he cares for is that red haired devil with green eyes. Ash doesn't give a single fuck about the _world_ anymore. He made a terrible mistake when he offered this competition, and he forgot who is Michael Clifford and what he is capable of.

 

„Daddy… _please_ ,“ Michael pleads and something in his face is really off.

 

Calum shoots him a worried look, but Mikey’s hazed gaze is fixed on their drummer, who knows is fucked. He is pressing his lips together and biting on his tongue, obviously just seconds away from losing this entire competition.  As far as Michael is aware, there’s nothing Ash can do to try and get out of this or make the tables turn.

 

„Daddy, please… please, I need daddy’s cock,“ Michael’s attitude went straight from „I’ll make you cum, fucktard“ to „I don't care about anything but cumming right now.“

 

„Mikey… Mikey, look at me,“ Luke speaks up to everyone’s surprise. „Mike, look me in the… look me in the eye, please.“

 

Michael complies. His eyes seem to be looking right through the blond though, as if his body is here, but his mind is in different dimension. He’s unfocused and seems like melted down to an useless pile of moans and whines and he is just a total _wreck_. Luke knows this state from googling and even feeling it himself sometimes. Headspace…? But right in the second Calum wants to stop them and turn all the focus on Michael and take care of him, if he wants them and needs them to, just in the fucking second Luke is decides to cum and end it before any damage to Michael is done, Michael focuses his eyes, for a _nanosecond_ stares directly into Luke’s eyes as he fucking _blinks_ with one eye at the blond with the tiniest grin of the corner of his lips. Calum sees it too and can’t believe his eyes; the little devil can pretend even entering a fucking headspace.

 

Ashton on the other hand knows it's just a game. Mikey is a good actor, but Ash is a good dom and he can tell. Mikey isn’t the type of a person who would just  give up control like this, publicly and without any given attention – and there it is _again_. Ashton’s realization of current things, as they are happening: Mikey is giving everyone attention equally, he knows exactly when and how to talk to each and every one of his friends, and how to act, how to assure them they are safe and wanted, yet noone gives a single fuck how _Mikey_ feels about all of this, what he would like to hear or what he desires. Ashton swears he’s going to change it – but for that he needs to _win_.

 

„Mikey, fuck, stop this,“ Ash hisses.

 

„Ash… Ash, please, please, let me be your princess, please, I need you cock, Daddy, I need you, please, take care of me…“

 

Michael blissed out face, his hazy eyes, desperate moans and dirty, _dirty_ words are more than the bassist can take. He’d never guess something like this can have such an influence on his mind, on his body, that Michael pretending to enter headspace would make him lose control like this. Calum had no idea this is his thing. He fucking knows he’ll shoot his load first, he's so fucking sure of it…!

 

„Michael, don’t do this,“ Ashton says warningly and out of breath, as his hand strokes quickly over his shaft. „This isn’t fucking fair, you _dirty rotten bastard_.“

 

„Ash…“ Michael’s eyes opens and his eyes really look hazy. His cheeks are red, his breath uneaven, and the movements on his dick slowed down, as if he wasn’t even able to stroke himself properly. Like he is so melted down into his headspace, in his own world, he isn’t even able to get himself off. Like he needs someone desperately to just... take care of him. And Calum is gone for him now.  

 

„Ash… am I not good enough…?“

 

Something horrible twists in his guts at this sentence. No, no fucking _no_. No sub on Ashton’s watch is approved to feel like they are not good enough, no matter what. Ashton is here to make all the subs here, regardless their act or not, feel safe, comfortable and taken care of. And it doesn't matter Michael is probably going to laugh at him, and mock him for the rest of their lives, because there is no way in _hell_ Ashton would fucking win this goddamned game. He is a dom, and he wants to insist he is a good dom.

 

„Yes, yes you are, Mikey, of course you are, you are a good boy Mikey-kitten,“ yet again to everyone’s surprise, even to his own, Calum whispers. „You are such a good boy, kitten, I…“

 

„Calum’s… ah,“ Ashton’s jaw clenches and his voice cracks. „Calum is right, love, you are… you are a good boy, Mikey-kitten, you are always a good boy, making your dom feel incredibly good. You are … you are a good boy, you want to please us so bad, but I _know you_ , Michael Clifford, and you are being just so fucking unfair.“

 

But nothing in Mikey’s face changes. He keeps his fucked out expression, he doesn't move a muscle on his face. For a goddamn second Ashton doubts that this is just an act.

 

„Sorry, Mikey… I’m sorry, I can’t, you are so good and I need to cum, I’m so sorry…“ Calum’s jaw clenches. He throws his head back and lets out a quiet moan - he can’t take this any longer.

 

Luke is in one word amazed. Never had he imagined in his life to see situation like this. Ashton approving Mikey’s behavior albeit he knows Mike is just acting it and although he’s about to lose. Calum dirty talking Mikey back and looking desperate for it, desperate to cum over Michael tricky behaviour. Michael himself, looking like an angel, like a _god himself_ , doing what he’s doing, talking like he’s talking, looking like he’s looking. Luke is watching Mikey in awe. How he preens under both of the doms attention, how his fingers work over his hard cock, what effect it has on both Calum and Ashton. He can't seem to get over it, not with standing his own oncoming orgasm, pooling in his guts. He knows this tingling feeling, the warm pressure that seems to be too tight to hold in his body, that it needs to burst out any second, that thousand times experienced sensation.

 

“Cal...“

 

„Mikey-!“

 

Cal didn‘t want to ruin Mikey’s intentions. He knew the lead guitarist wanted Ashton to himself and he meant to respect that. He wanted to hold on and come second or third to stay out of Mikey’s way (not to ruin the chemistry their romance seems to have, oh _my god_ ). He wanted Mike to win, even help him eventually, but he had no idea this would happen. He’d never considered himself particularly kinky, but he obviously is, and it’s all _Michael’s_ fault. Now he can't stop. His orgasm is on the edge and he knows he owns Mikey an apology, he closes his eyes under all the pressure and he cums two long streaks across his chest. His head spins somewhere he’s never been before, and everything seems at peace and blissed out and Cal doesn't care about anything else much. He feels heavy, and done and so fucking _good_. He hasn‘t have orgasm this satisfying probably in years. His head turns to his left and he hazily looks up at Luke, who seems to be tired, but satisfied and comfortable. Calum looks down at his crotch and realizes why: Luke’s hand is covered in his cum as he is still lazily stroking his hand over his softening dick, looking amused at Ashton. Calum’s eyes follow Luke’s gaze. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ashton was so determined to show Michael off, to own him, to overpower him, to _subdue_ him. He wants Michael to himself, to have him in all allowed _and_ forbidden ways and forms, to shut him up with his talent and skills and abilities, to find out what Michael is into, what drives him crazy, what makes him lose it... He didn't even think, nor even for a split second, that Michael is so much ahead of them all. That he knows all of their kinks, knows how to approach them in this subject and know exactly how to pull it to his own sake. Ashton knows he’s not about to win, but he doesn't want to lose either. He was so sure earlier Luke must be first, he looked wrecked and on the edge, but then he slowed down when Michael asked him and then Mikey used Ashton’s biggest kink against him and Ash still hoped Calum would be first. He still hopes he was. But suddenly his mind goes blank, there is just void and thousands of galaxies exploding right there infront of him, there is a new universe forming right in front of his eyes and Ash can't _breathe_ , his muscles are shaking and there is some kind of a broken moan he doesn't know he let out.

 

It was literally just three seconds.

 

Luke has seen the sperm on Ashton’s belly like half a _second_ before his own orgasm took over, and when he opened his eyes few seconds ago, Calum’s chest was covered in cum, too. Luke’s tummy was wet, his hand sticky and his fingers were shaking, mind blank and mouth dry. His chest is moving up and down heavily like he just ran a mile. He can't seem to be able to catch his breath now, that his mind is refocusing on reality. He licks his lips and moves his head up slowly, and the only thought he has in his mind is – who came first. Calum or Ash?

 

Calum looks surprised, but not terrified. Luke seems to be fucked out of his self, despise not being fucked at all. Ash on the other hand, looks absolutely out of place. Cal’s smile grows when he sees the pool of sperm on his tummy, then he looks in his eyes. Ashton looks petrified, Luke is lazily giggling and Calum snorts, because... who the hell came first?! Ashton’s eyes meet Michaels and the drummer dry swallows. His heart skips a beat, something warm in his guts melts down, all his muscles stretch and Ash isn’t sure whether it’s second orgasm or a heart attack. Luke’s innocent expresion seems to be inadequate this situation – who the hell lost?! Was it Luke? Maybe Ashton? or Calum?

 

...Michael?!

 

Calum finally looks at the reason of his orgasm. Michael is sitting in his place, hasn’t moved yet it seems, and his hand, shirt and partially his leg are covering his crotch and abdomen. Both Luke’s and Ashton’s eyes look up to their lead guitarist.

 

Luke knows he himself didn't lose, he’s seen Ash cum first. Calum isn't sure about anything, when he finally opened his eyes after his orgasm, Luke and Ashton both obviously came. Ashton has no idea what was happening for more than a minute, his orgasm was a fucking hurricane to survive and it took him by surprise. Luke looks disappointed tho. He probably didn’t win nor did he lose (lets be real here, losing would mean winning to Luke).

 

Then he realizes... shouldn't he take a look at Mikey, who is somewhat... too quiet? For too long? For someone who is... well, Michael? 

 

Lukeis studying Mikey’s face properly, in every detail. Everything seems frozen, hazy and slow, but Mikey’s face is... shocked. Like he can't believe he’s seen what he’s seen. Luke blinks slowly and he looks at Cal and Ash again. They could have won. Ash could have win over Mikey, tho, Luke has no idea when and whether Mikey came; it could have been before himself and even before Ashton. Mikey could _lose_ as far as Luke knows. But then there is Ashton’s expression, that slightly changes with time. Luke’s not giggling anymore, because... fuck. Fucking hell. He didn't lose, and neither did he win. He’s out of this all. _Fuck_. Calum still looks like he's not sure what is going on, but Michael is shocked, and he is dead serious looking into Ashton’s eyes. Calum’s expression seems calm, cool even. Luke is not sure, Cal could even win over Michael. Or Ashton. Mikey could have lost and this might be between Cal and Ash.

 

 _...Who the fuck_ is the winner?!

 

Michael is frozen. Well, his face is pink and his eyes seems darker, his fringe is damp a bit from sweat and his lips are even darker shade of red than usually, but his face looks frozen in time. Like can't believe what has happened, like he can't belie-

 

One of them lost, but none of them can see the situation in Michael’s crotch – and noone seems to be able to put a finger on a second when he came. Ashton is trying to recall the situation as it was right before his orgasm. He hasn’t seen Michael... at all. And judging by Cal’s and Luke’s face, neither did they. Ashton lets out a shaky breath, he lets go of his softening cock and his body yanks a bit, when his eyes meet Michael’s. There is a split second of silence and Luke and Calum both hold a breath. Just from this gaze they _know_. They know it's between... Michael and Ashton.

 

Luke realizes it first. Then Cal. Michael knows the entire time and probably that's why he is in shock. Ashton needs a while to figure it out, to understand – but he’s in _denial_. Michael is staring right into Ashton’s eyes, when he pulls his shirt up. The drummers eyes travel down to Mikey’s chest and soft tummy with a strip of hairs growing wider in the direction of his crotch, where, in the middle of light hairs, proudly and in all its glory, is towering Mikey’s still full erection. Calum snorts out loud but there is mostly jealousy in it, and Luke keens disappointedly.

 

Michael on the other hand grins to himself, he pulls on his foreskin as far down as possible, and staring into Ashton’s eyes he smirks at him dangerously. There are goosebumps spilling over his shoulders, and the gaze sends shiver down his spine. His eyes take it to the north and he seems fascinated by the circling motion of Mikey’s hand around his dick. He seems to be playful and cheeky, chasing his orgasm, and full of control again, now that he got what he wanted. He can feel the electricity in his body, the astringent feeling in his abdomen, the harsh stretching of his muscles in his limbs he’s afraid he gets convulsion in it. He looks up to his friends, watching him without a breath, he waits for the last fucking second of the unbearable feeling to say: “I will enjoy this so," –his voice breaks on the last word, as his orgasm washes over him– " ** _so much_**."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave in and wrote three parts spin off to the Fuckign Jerks - I had no idea this story could get such a feedback! Thank you all so much and enjoy!  
> \- Kayleigh

The thing about Michael is that you never fucking know with him.

It has been three days since he won the jerketition, and yet there is no sign of him wanting to actually claim his prize: a week of Ashton as his (sex)slave. He jokes and smiles and teases the boys occasionally, but that’s about it. He’s never, not even once, reminded Ash about the bet and Ashton is really confused by now. He seemed so determinated when he came, insisting on how he is about to enjoy the week full of commanding and blowjobs, but three days came and went and Mikey acts like it was all a big joke.

You see, the thing is, before the bet, or even few minutes into it, Ash would be the happiest person on this planet that Mikey _doesn’t_ seem to force Ash into this. But there were certain thoughts since the start and he swore to God and himself he’d learn everything there is about Mikey, because obviously he has failed as his best friend.  He’s supposed to know what Michael prefers, what he likes, what he enjoys. He was trying for the past three days to get to know him; ask him questions, listen, try not to make the conversation about himself, but only about Mikey. The results were even worse than Ash had expected.

Michael isn’t used to talking about his personal life. He says a vague sentence about himself and then immediately turns the tables to ask about Ashton, or he makes a general comment, or changes subject completely. When Ash asked, as a start, about his current favourite videogame to play, Mikey said “Same old, you know how weird I am. Anyway, I messaged Feldy yesterday and he said you and him had a writing session? What do you have, can I see? Are there some lyrics in your head? Tell me!” and Ashton paid attention this time, he knew what Mikey was doing, he just had no idea… why. He asked about him then, wanted to know if Mikey was writing something and if he wanted to join their next session this weekend, but Mikey replied with “Thank you, Ash, you are lovely. Well, I always have some words in mind, you see. I just never really… like everytime I write it I feel like I can do better, so I start over again. I’ve never seen you do so. You just… have an  idea, you write it down and then you show it to us so we can help you out. Mostly Cal. Geez, he’s literally one of the best lyricist I’ve ever met. Or a poet. Like Josh Ramsay or Gerard Way, you know, like all the big names in the rock music industry. I think that among all of us, Cali has got the biggest talent.”

Ashton wanted to cry after that. Wrapped Around Your Finger, Rejects, Good Girls, Beside You, Jet Black Heart, Permanent Vacation, Airplanes. Ash just really wanted to cry. Hug Mikey and tell him how important and talented he was, but… he didn’t. For some reason he wasn’t even able to tell him how much he means to him and how much better he gets with every song he writes, with every idea he brings to the table, with every quitar solo he masters on stage.   


There are so many things Ashton needs to fix, he just doesn’t know how. Mike is just like a wild animal, he needs to be treated carefully and gently; you have to wait for him to come to you, you have to speak quietly and only when he seems to be interested. But even when he seeks attention and company for cuddles, you need to remember he gets scared easily, he shuts away when you approach a subject he feels uncomfortable about. Pushing him into talking about himself would do more harm than good. Ash wants to cry and punch himself in the face, because he deserves it.

At this very moment, Mikey is laying on his bed, obviously scrolling tumblr and looking at peace. Even from where Ash is standing, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, his lead guitarist smells like vanilla and something sweet to it – he must have just stepped out of shower. He might as well be naked under his duvet, the drummer realizes, and Ash can’t help himself but scan the boy’s hair, still wet and plastered to his neck, his naked shoulders and back. Ash notices how his spine and muscles are clearly visible in the dimmed lightning. He can see as far as Michael’s dimples on the small of his back; the rest of his body is covered with a blue duvet.  Ash scans the duvet, guessing Michaels curves under it, imagines his nice ass, smooth pale things and unexpectedly strong calves. He smirks to himself and is about to leave his younger friend to the jet black pitch of rare memes, as Michael speaks up: “Need anything?”

Anything but you, Ash wants to say, but his sassiness is taken aback by Michael’s stare, when he turns his head so he can catch his eye. The bitter taste on Ash’s tongue has nothing to do with how fucking hot Mikey looks like this. Green eyes, long eyelashes, groomed stubble, red lips matching his current hair colour. Ashton’s mind is blank for few seconds – Mikey looking like his should be illegal.

“I just…”

Michael raises single eyebrow at him and doesn’t say anything back. Ashton needs to try harder.

“I just wanted to ask, what… are you up to.”

Wow, Ash, really.

“Nothing much I guess,” Mikey shrugs. “Just chilling, looking up some spicy memes.”

Ashton giggles just because he’s got nothing to say. Mike and his weird interneting.

“You?” Mikey asks.

Ashton looks away and suddenly he feels uneasy. I came here to have a good time and honestly - oh my _god, Fletcher_ , it’s not time for Mikey’s spicy memes! – but how to tell him Ash _really_ came here to have a good time? Well, actually he is here to offer _Mikey_ a good time, cuz bet is a bet and Ash played and lost. It’s time to pay, but it seems like Mikey completely forgot about the whole deal.

“Well, you…” Breathe, Fletcher. In and out. Just like you could into Mikey. Oh _god_. Please, lord, have mercy. “You won and I lost and it’s been three days and I’m getting nervous.”

Wow. Fletcher Chlamydia, just wow. _Fucking wow_. That sounded so fucking wrong, Ash can’t _even_ with himself right now.

Michael actually sits up on his bed, looking weirdly calm and if Ash didn’t know him, he’d feel intimidated, maybe the tiniest bit of scared. It’s not usual to see him like this, almost naked and content about it.

“I… told you right at the beginning, I’d never force you into something you don’t want to. I wanted to win, to prove myself, you know how stupidly competitive I can get. But I’d never… especially when I know you have issues with intimacy. I’m ready to talk about it if you feel like it, by the way. I’ve learned some stuff and I think I could help you out with this, or just listen, just tell me whenever you want. I mean, it’s none of my business, but if you want to let go, I’m here.”

Ashton wants to take his stupid perfect friend and kiss him so hard he forgets about the world. Mikey deserves the universe, but the universe isn’t good enough to have _Mikey_.

“I’m… I don’t…” okay, that would be a lie, Ash. “Okay, I’ll put it like this. I have some issues with intimacy, yes, and I have some issues with public display of affection, in cases that people whom I don’t feel emotional connection to I just don’t… want in my personal space. But we are alone and I don’t think I’ve ever had a relationship this close to anyone ever. Calum, Luke and you, we are… uh, actually I think it can’t be heatly how codependant we are on each other, but I can’t live otherwise than in your guys’ pockets. And as of this bet… I knew all along what am I getting myself into, remember? We established the rules and I agreed to it. So... here I am, ready to take my punishment.”


	10. Chapter 10

Michael studies his face for few seconds. “I don’t wanna punish you, I already did. I won, you know. Took down your pride and all that shit,” he waves his hand.

Ash chuckles and carefully steps into Mikey’s room: “I lost.”

There’s something in Michaels eyes Ash can’t put a finger on. It’s like he doesn’t even want this. Ashton stops when he’s in the middle of the guitarist’s room – is he reading it wrong? Michael doesn’t want him like this? Bullshit. Who the fuck would _not_ want a blowjob anytime they ask? But then Mikey smirks at him and cocks his head aside:  “Something tells me you have some ulterior motive…”

Ashton blushes. Yes, Michael, yes, I have. I wanna make you feel so good you forget your own name.

"Are you... sure you want it? Or like, you can take it?" Michael asks in all seriousness. 

Ashton nods: "Yes."

Ashton moves a step closer to his friend, who is eyeing him curiously, but ASh can sense he's nervous, too. 

“So… do you want to… start tonight? Just like we said, seven nights, six days. You are my slave and you must do everything I tell you to. Of course I respect your boundaries and whenever you tell me to stop, I will do so without a question. Ash, it’s important to tell me when I do something you don’t enjoy or you are not sure of, okay? 'Cause I guess you don’t have many experiences... with, you know, guys…?”

Ashton blushes even darker red. Michael seems stunned. “Really? Oh, that’s my first command for you. Tell me what happened, with whom and where and how - unless you are uncomfortable of course, those are the rules.”

“Um, no I don’t…,”

Are all drummers this blushy? Mikey wonders.

“Uh, well, I probably can’t tell this to anyone I guess, but to you I suppose… I can,” Ash bites his lips. Oh my god, here we go.

“Oh dear,” Michael barks a laugh. “Was he somewhat famous?!”

Ash nods, comes closer and sits on Mikey’s bed, trying not to die of embarrassement. “Well, it’s… um. I. Eh.”

“Oh my god, it’s been someone really famous, hasn't it,” Michael is grinning like the stupid perfection he is.

“Fuck it,” the drummer swears and throws his head back to glance up at the ceiling. “It was Louis.”

A second of startled silence. Two seconds. Four seconds. 

“Louis,” Mikey deadpans, grin gone. “As of... our Louis. Louis Tomlinson. The supposed to be straight, but in reality bisexual _as fuck_ and also fucking _married_ to Harry _Fucking_ Styles, whom he has been dating for like _eternity_ Louis Tomlinson?! That Louis?!?”

 Michael is staring at his older friend agape while Ashton covers his face with both hands and nods, falling backwards on Mikeys bed. “Yeah. It was… well. It was at the end of Where We Are tour, you remember, right.”

Well, yes, Louis has been really… _flirty_ with Ashton right from the beginning. Michael actually couldn’t say if it was just his nature, or his flamboyant way to show interest. Obviously the second option was true. Michael would never guess.

“You fucked one of the gods,” Michael can’t believe his ears. “Literally _how_.”

“He… he told me that he fancied me right from the start. Like, he fancied me in one of our covers and. You know. He told me multiple times that we did not get the promo because of that, it was actually the music what made him tweet one of our videos, but… yeah. He… he liked me. I was… it was weird, you know I respect Louis more like… I really see him as my boss or something, like definitely someone above me, as my supervisor, you know. But one night after concert and before the afterparty, we were all sober, him and… oh my god. Him and Harry took me aside and were like, hey, so Louis is really into you and he’d like to have sex with you.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

“Like, what you mean, Louis wants to have… it was… it was Harry?”

“Yeah. Basically Harry was speaking for Louis. It… Harry… Harry was the one who wanted it even more.”

“You had a fucking threesome with Larry?!” Michael shouts.

“Well, not… no, not properly, Harry was just watching and helping, but he didn’t really… you know, joined us in the proper way," Ash explains quietly in a hurried woice, like he doesn't want Michael to freak out even more and shout again. Which is kinda unnecessary, they are alone in their LA house. 

“How’s that you never fucking told us?!” Michael is literally having a crisis.

“I… I wasn’t even sure I liked boys! And it’s a bit… awkward, isn’t it. I mean. I literally third-wheeled for the Tomlinson-Styles couple.”

“No, but… like, how did that go? How were they? Did you like it?” Michael’s questions don’t really know any boundaries now. “I can’t believe you fucked the god.”

“Actually, the god fucked me,” that slipped Ashton’s lips before censorship. Fuck.

“Oh my _god_.”

“I _know_.”

“Oh my fucking god, Ashton, what the fuck, I didn’t even _know_ you would be into this…!”

“Well I had no idea I’m into this, okay!” Ash whisper-cries. “I just… You said it, Louis is basically a god and who the fuck am I to reject him?! And I was curious and who the hell knew better than Larry? They have the best sex, we all have heard them at it while on tour. They know how to do things, they were experienced and they know how to take care of things. And… and they wanted me and I’m willing to try new things. And fuck, I was _so_ not ready.”

“Was it bad?” Michael’s face turns serious immediately. “Did they hurt you?”

“Oh my god, _no_. It was so good I turned out bi as well,” Ash giggles and Michael bursts into laughter. “Oi, don’t laugh at me! I really didn’t know it could be so good.”

“Hm? Tell me,” Michael asks him and plops himself down next to Ash. “What did the dirty duo do to you?”

“It… actually, it was seriously awesome," Ashton says with a badly hidden giggle, like he is telling a secret. Well, he technically is, he's never told anyone ever yet. "Harry was talking to me, I got to shower with him and he explained me all the things. Oh man, I was blushing mess, and he kept asking if I really wanted this and he was so reassuring and nice and calming. He told me how to prepare myself, and all these things. We were just talking, the three of us, almost all night. The next day I actually prepared myself, and then Harry came in my room offering shower again. He was again making sure I really wanna do this, and then Louis joined us in the shower and kept on talking, you know, he was joking a bit and we actually kissed few times there. They massaged my shoulders, told me I could say no to anything and they would stop. And it was such a weird concept for me, you know. I’m… I feel comfortable with the dominant position, but with them it was different, they were teaching me and it was awesome. They taught me how to give a blowjob, as of, they literally… well, Harry was sucking Louis off, and then Louis asked if he could do me. Then Harry… opened me up, it was weird, but he kept talking to me, asking if I’m okay and what feels good. Louis was kissing me and cuddling me, I actually felt way more relaxed than I expected. So Harry was… uh, fingering me, and I tried to give Louis a blowjob, but I probably sucked.”

Michael snorts at his friend’s vocabulary but his eyes are dilated and his cheeks are pink and he had to change his sitting position, so the hard on would stay unnoticed.

“Then Louis just… fucked me,” Ash shrugs.

“And Harry?”

“He was watching. And… uh,  and jerking off to it.”

“Oh _dear_.”

“Yup. So… that was it. And yeah, I got… uh, I had no idea it’s possible, but I kinda came untouched. Well, not completely, but after that it took Louis just few strokes and I came so fucking hard.”

Mikey vaguely remembers the first time he came like this. He was like seventeen and got himself off with a dildo. He never came like this with a person, though. They never really cared if he came and Mikey never wants to annoy them with his unimportant self. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh dear,” Mikey whispers. “Ash, you won a bloody lottery.”

Ash chuckles: “It’s the really adorable thing about you. Whenever we talk about Harry, you kinda slip into british English. Not with accent that much as you do with vocabulary.”

Mikey pouts a bit. “I’m not adorable.”

Ash half-smiles and ruffles his red hair. “You are the adorablest.”

“That’s not even a word, Ashie,” Michael laughs.

“No words that already exist fit you,” Ashton tells him. “So I have to make up new ones. You are the adorablest.”

“Shut up,” Michael laughs softly. He seems to be pleased and complimented, but he probably doesn’t know how to accept praise, so he gets all uneasy and blushy. He also changes the subject quickly. “So… after them, anyone else?”

Ash shakes his head. “No. I haven’t got the balls. I don’t… I’m not sure I want to risk my privacy like this. It’s my thing who I have intimate relationship with, isn’t it? I don’t… I don’t want to risk… people would know and you knwo how it is with bisexuality and they wouldn’t talk about anything but my sexuality for ages and I don’t want that. ”

“Yeah, I see. So like, nothing since?”

“Well yeah, I… had few rounds with the god,” Ashton admits.

Michael is positively jealous. “This is so _unfair_.”

Everyone knows Mikey’s got a tiny little crush on Harry while on tour with them, but they never talked about it.

“Can I ask… when… you know, when we were on tour, you had a crush on Harry, haven’t you.”

Michael giggles but shakes his head. “No, no, it wasn’t like that. Harry was just teaching me things, like, about sexuality and being true to oneself and also… dealing with some stuff. He was like… supervisor to me, back then. You see, I never really… you know, was friends with Louis, but with Harry… we were kinda close. Like, he was always the big star for me, but I also… you know, liked him. But not like that, he’s not… my type.”

Ashton realizes Mikey is finally talking about himself, about preferences, or is at least very close. Ash pops himself up on his elbows and asks, “Isn’t he? Who is, then?”

“Well… um, I don’t… you see, I don’t have a type in girls. I just… I love all ladies because they are all beautiful and have boobs and are soft and sweet. But when it comes to guys I have… a type. I… don’t really know what it is, or what… it’s…”

Ash doesn’t even dare to breathe. Talk about yourself, Mikey. _Please_ , don’t change the subject. Talk about your damn _self_!

“I just… need to feel safe. That they can take care of me when I need it.  Like when I... I don’t know. I’m... I’m weird, Ash.”

“Yeah, you are,” Ash nods at that gently. Michael is about to look offended, butAsh with the same gentle tone ads: ”That’s why I love you.” 

Ashton stretches his hand and strokes his hair, but Mikey  sits up, which brushes the drummer’s hand off.

“Mikey...”

“Just... I don’t wanna... make you, you know. Do anything for me like that, because I’m... , I am really weird and you - you don't probably… you… you have better people to be with. I mean, sexualy. Like you obviously prefer ladies and all that, so. Really it’s fine. We can, the week I mean, we can just cuddle and maybe talk a bit. I’ll make you my slut, but not… not sexually. I don’t want to push you into… uh.”

Ashton sits up, too. Mikey turns his back to him and he knows it‘s a sign he should leave, but he doesn’t want to leave his distressed friend alone with his thoughts. Also, what can be that weird? Ash is pretty sure he’s at least heard of every kink there is, so he would not be surprised at any kind of BDSM he could pull off. Because what else could be weird enough to startle Mike like this?

„Hey, babe,“ Ash gently pats his shoulder. „C’mon, talk to me. What… what is it? Why do you think it’s weird? I mean, our entire fandom knows I have a daddy kink, yeah? And also you know everything there is about my kinks, shit, you used them all to win a week full of sexual adventures.“

Michael laughs at that and nods, yeah, that’s true. Ashton is feeling brave and Michael seems to be in a good mood for some real talk. Well, what’s the worst that I can say, Ashton thinks to himself. 

„But to be honest…,” maybe he shouldn’t ask. But hey, ever just said  _ fuck it _ ? “I don’t know a single one of your preferentions. Like… you don’t really talk about yourself much in this matter. But I’m pretty sure there is nothing that could take me aback.“ 

Ashton gently pulls on Mikey’s shoulder so they can face each other. To his surprise, Michael is pretty pliant to do so. Ashton gently runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair again and the guitarist looks him in the eye.

“Um... it’s... embarrassing, really,” he laughs nervously. “I just... I just want... ugh.”

Ashton can see the uneasiness in his friends behaviour and he considers droping the issue off, but it seems like Mikey really wants to tell, he’s just scared.

“You know I’d never judge you, right?” Ashton whispers and reaches his other hand to caress his cheek.

“I know, I just... it’s stupid and weird,” Mikey insists.

Ashton stays silent, but he doesn’t let go of the gentle cuddle session, actually... “Hey, kitten, it’s okay. You can tell me if you feel like it. I wanna know. I mean, you are supposed to tell me, and I’m here to make all of your wishes come true, right? But you don’t have to tell me now. You don’t have to tell me whatsoever.”

I’m a good dom, Ash thinks to himself. I’ll find out myself what you love, eventually.

“Um...” seems like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Ashton needs to respect that, he knows.

For now it seems enough for Michael to just cuddle close to Ashton’s chest, breathe calmly and let himself being caressed by the drummer’s big hands. After few minutes of silence, Ashton asks anyway.

“Any other commands for me?”

Mikey huffs a soft giggle and moves in closer to Ash’s bodyheat. “Just... stay? Here. All night.”

Ashton wants to remind him he’s the one who’s commands should be filled, not Ashton’s, but the punkrock kitten really seems to be comfortable like this. All calm and relaxed and soft and pretty. Mikey really looks pretty.

“You are the adorablest,” Ash reminds him as he kisses his temple. He is always serious about complimenting his favorite kitten. 

He closes Mike’s laptop and puts it on the nightstand while Michael cuddles close to Ashton’s body, seeking his warmth and comfort.

“Any other wishes?” Ash asks gently as he hugs Mikey tightly and kisses his cheek.

“Cuddle,” Mikey whimpers.

Ashton does as he is told, carressing Mikeys lower back and kissing his hair occasionally. This situation is gonna make this week really, really interesting. 


	12. Chapter 12

Michael still wasn’t sure what to do. If Ashton is genuine or is it just... uh, Michael didn’t know. And if... Well. The thing is, for the entire fist day of the week, Ash was following Michael like a lost fucking _puppy_ , always asking, always being aware of how he feels, and always making sure Mikey’s fine.

Michael surely did feel complimented and loved, but there was something about this kind of behaviour Mike wasn’t able to just... accept. He didn’t – he’s not – he’s... he wasn’t... eh. Um. How to say this. Michael isn’t important enough to be taken care of like this, okay? Michael isn’t even... he’s not – he wasn’t... it’s not... it’s just- _ugh_.

“You hungry?” Ash asks gently, when they are all watching The Dark Knight. “I can fix you something real quick.”

“No, I’m fine, thanks,” Mikey denies politely.

There’s approximately seven and a half seconds long pause, till Ash speaks again. “You wanna cuddle?”

At first, Mike wants to say no instantly, because they all know Ash has got some issues with intimacy and doesn’t crave cuddles, unless he’s sick or sad or one of the boys need a cuddle and noone else is around, and they all respect it. But then he remembers the conversation from yesterday. He told him he figured it out and he’s fine. Okay then, see what you got, Ash.

“Yeah.”

Mikey didn’t mean to just attack Ash, who was halfway laying down, surrounded by fluffy pillows. He wanted to sit down and crawl to him so he could spoon him, but he just accidently tripped because of what person he is, and fell face first to Ashton’s chest. Mumbling an apology he tries to get up and properly spoon the older boy, but Ash just puts a hand on his shoulder, the other one on his back, and just sort of keeps him like this, laying chest on chest. Mike lets out an uncomfortable huff and he starts to wiggle his bum, until he is comfortable with his face on the drummer’s shoulder, half of his body on the sofa, the other half on the shorter boy, leg between his and arm on his chest. It feels nice, calm and comfortable.

“Good?” Ash whispers when Mikey stops moving.

“Hum-huh.”

“You warm enought?”

“Hmrpfff.”

Ash bites his lips; he got himself a real adorable little kitten. There is a blanket in his reach, so he takes it before any of the other guys claims it as his own and covers the younger boy’s body with it, leaving just his face poking out.

“Adorablest,” Ash reminds him.

Michael chuckles and blushes, but doesn’t complain. He just has no idea how to accept compliments, wow, sue him. He must have fallen asleep, because when he focuses on the movie again, it’s nearly the end. Ash is lowkey caressing his lower back and Michael’s eyes widen, when he realizes his hard on is pressed against Ash’s hipbone. For a second he fucking panics because– but then he realizes it’s kinda okay. As of, Ashton has seen him jerking off, he’s seen him cum, he lost a bet and now he’s supposed to do everything Mikey tells him to, mostly meaning blowjobs, and sex in general. So yeah. It’s probably okay.

“Um...”

“You good?” Ash asks quietly. Of course he’s aware of his erection, he himself is sporting semi for some reason. Probably the comfort.

Michael hides his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck. Yeah. A bit ashamed, but yeah. Alright. They don’t speak till the end of the movie. Then Calum calls it a night and Luke mumbles something about calling someone on skype, then shuts himself in his room. Ashton and Michael stay on the sofa for a while, not sure what to do now.

“You want another movie?” Ash asks.

“I don’t... know,” Mikey sighs. “I kinda... think I should go to sleep.”

“What does your boner think about this bright idea?” Ashton asks with a soft giggle.

Michael groans, but chuckles right after. “That I’m stupid and I need a cold shower.”

Ashton giggles again, louder this time, and his lips brush over the skin on Mike’s temple.

“Or a hot drummer,” Mikey adds pliantly.

Ashton doesn’t even sound surprised or taken aback. “Hmmm...?”

“Ash...”

“Is that a command...?” Ashton asks.

Mikey groans in annoyance and wants to stand up, but his hot drummer holds him down. “Why don’t we... go to your room?”

“Carry me,” Mikey mumbles into his neck, and after a second thought, he kisses him there.

Ashton doesn’t even reply, he just lifts his favourite little kitten and carries him off to his room, into his bed. Mikey giggles when Ash drops him down, but then the older boy jokingly attacks him, sitting on his lap, hands on his sides, tickling him softly. Michael bursts into laughter as Ashton keeps the tickling gentle and soothing instead of cruel as Calum did just few hours ago. Mikey, still laughing, holds onto Ashtons wrists and stops him. He looks him in the eye and Ash has never in his entire life wanted to kiss someone _this_ badly.

Ash is so _whipped_.

Michael closes his eyes and parts his lips slightly. Ashton is fucked. Oh _dear_ , so deeply...! He kisses Michael and it tastes as he imagined. All care, warmth, and comfort. His lips linger to Michael’s, licking and trying, before he pushes his tongue inside to move in sync with Michael’s. He feels so calm in the familiar scent, yet it feels so strange. This kiss is nothing Ashton’s ever experienced, yet - you see, he knows his Michael, and he knows kisses.

He knows heated kisses right before sex. He knows the first kisses with lovely girls. He knows smiley and giggly kisses with girlfriends, pecks from mum, his sisters, his boys, on his cheek. He knows french kisses during lovemaking, he knows make-out kisses. He’s been in love. He knows how it is to kiss someone when your entire body is trembling and your heart's beating so fast you are scared it might just run off your ribcage. He knows how to kiss goodbye after a break up. He knows how to kiss someone and regret it. He knows how to kiss someone and know it was a wrong kiss from a wrong person for a wrong reason. He knows how to kiss girls, he knows how to kiss boys. 

He has no idea how to kiss Michael Clifford.

It’s new and a bit strange, it’s smooth and warm and _close_ and slow and tender and Ash, despise being a writer, is running out of words that could describe this feeling. He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten a better kiss. He doesn't think there is anyone he feels so fond of, so close to, so dependant on. He doesn’t think there is a better person to cuddle with. He doesn’t think there is a better place to be at. 

 

There is nothing in the world, better than kissing sleepy Mikey with a hard on, Ash is sure. 


	13. Chapter 13

Michael’s thoughts would be similar, if he were able to focus on them. There is a mess inside his head, but not inside his heart. And after first few minutes he calms down and just enjoys lips against lips, tongue against tongue, body against body. Ashton’s hand slips from Mikey’s jaw to his neck and chest, thumbing across his collarbone (one of his biggest turn ons), while his kiss softens and slows down, so it’s just their mouths, hot breath, and Mikey’s eyelashes on Ashton’s cheek. He smiles into the kiss and his thumb caresses Michael’s collarbone once more, before moving his hand down to his waist, pulling his shirt up and gently touching his soft tummy. Michael purrs into the kiss and Ash melts down at the sound, but then Mikey stops caressing Ash’s side and shoves his hand away from his tummy. Oh. So it wasn't a content purr. Ashton pecks his lips and looks into his eyes.

“Something wrong?”

“Just...” he’s blushing, Ash notices. “Just... don’t... touch, uh, there. I’m. You know. Fat and-”

Ash kisses him right away to stop him from talking. _Bullshit_ , he screams in his head. _Fucking bullshit. Tummy, Mikey’s got a soft, beautiful tummy. He’s not fat._

“Tummy,” he mumbles into the kiss. “Soft, pretty tummy. Adorablest.”

“Shut up,” Michael laughs and kisses Ash again.

Ashton’s hand finds his tummy again and gently touches his abdomen again, letting his fingertips brush around the soft skin. “Beautiful.”

“I’m not a girl, Ash.”

“You don’t have to be a girl to be beautiful.”

Okay, that’s true, but not Mikey’s point. “I’m not... I-... I’m n-not.”

Ash kisses him and pushes his tongue  into the redhead’s mouth. It’s the first time they’re kissing, yet it seems like they’ve done it million times and already know each other so well they seem to have a routine, rhythm, melody.

It’s probably the drummer - guitar dynamic.

Ashton’s hand on Michael’s tummy is motionless, but soon he starts to draw patterns on it with his fingertips. Michael lets out few huffed sounds, but doesn’t try to stop his older friend, which is probably a good sign. Ash smiles to their kiss, pecks him one more time before he moves to his neck, kissing and nibbling on it with his teeth, but not actually biting. Michael whines and it sounds quiet, low, and somewhat submissive. Ash thought so. There is something pleading in him, something that screams _please, take care of me_. And oh, Ashton fucking _hopes_ so. He is really good at taking care of people.

His fingers dance around Mikey’s tummy and he eventually melts into the touch, neglecting his surroundings, and moans when Ash finds his sweet spot on the back of his neck. Ashton is proud of himself; he sinks his teeth into the spot, sucking on it, licking and kissing the spot until Mike is a moaning mess underneath him. Then he pulls on his shirt and Mikey allows him to take it off.

He immediately feels the need to cover himself, so he does, pulling both arms around his chest and stomach. He sends a quick look to Ashton's muscular arms and defined torso undeneath his t-shirt. Mikey feels _ugly_. His body is fat and chubby and plain _disgusting_. He has no abs and his face is a fucking _joke_. He is nowhere to the grace and sexiness and lascivous elegance, as his drummer is. Michael absently touches his plump abdomen and squints at the feeling of revulsion. He feels like he should apologize for himself.

“Mikey,” Ash whispers. “You look beautiful, baby. No need for hiding, yeah?”

Michael nods a bit, but Ash can see the insecurity in his face. That’s why he puts both of his hands on Mikey's arms and massages them, while he connects their lips in a sweet, loving kiss. The redheaded boy eventually gives in, unfolding his arms and taking Ash’s face in his hands, tugging on his hair, bracing himself on his shoulders, carresing his sides and back. The drummer lies him back down, taking his lips off Mikey's ones just to kiss his neck. He finds his sweet spot and kisses the lovebite he created just few minutes ago as Mikey whines softly. Ashton is careful this time, painfully aware of Michael’s insecurity. Ashton whispers into Mikey's lips: 

“Can I take off your pants, baby?”

Michael blushes at it and hums something that sounds like consent, so Ash slows down, kisses the boys neck, waits for him to tilt his head to the side to make more room for his drummer’s lips forming into a smile at Mike’s action. He kisses slowly, lets his lips linger to the shaven warm skin and Michael purrs contently. All of the care makes him forget about his naked torso and Ash is kind of proud of him, because yeah, he might not have all the abs and defined body, but it would not suit him anyway. Mikey is soft and pretty and beautiful. He even purrs, when he enjoys a belly rub. Ashton smiles fondly as he nuzzles his face into Mikey’s collarbone, covering the area with kisses and pecks, until Mikey giggles and jokingly tries to shove his drummer off.

“Pretty,” Ash says without wanting to, it just kinda slips.

Michael blushes deep shade of pink and giggles: “Shut up and gimme a blowjob.”

“Straight to the point, hm,” Ash sighs, but his smile gives him away.

Michael snorts at his remark: “There’s nothing straight about what we’re about to do.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. You are going to blow me, and I’m going to enjoy it.”

Ashton lets out a small laugh and nods: “Well, you deserve it.”

“Yes. Then shut up and get to work, I’m hard as fuck.”

Ash can tell the pretended cockiness is Michael’s way of dealing with situations he feels insecure and vulnerable in, so he doesn’t say anything but caresses his stomach again. Mikey tenses and for a second, the drummer’s sure he’s about to say something, stop him, ask him not to touch there again, but he just looks into Ashton’s eyes really quickly and then immediately looks away, seeming ashamed. Ash frowns at the sight and kisses the boys neck, caressing the soft skin some more. He feels Mikey’s abs tense and he stops breathing for a while, but eventually Ashton’s kisses on his neck and collarbones soothe him into purring again. Ash moves his kisses lower to his chest, he licks across his nipple and watches as goosebumps spills all over his naked torso. He does that one more time, this time letting his teeth brush over his hardening nipple, as his fingers curl around Mikey’s dick through his pants. Michael moans to the touch and Ash lowers his head to kiss his pretty and soft tummy. Mikey makes a somewhat annoyed sound and gently pushes his head off, but Ash insists and kisses some more, finding Mikey’s hipbone and nibbling on it, kissing and nuzzling his nose to the smooth soft skin with a stripe of light hairs in the middle, widening from his navel to his crotch. Michael's annoyed sound repeats and Ash puts both of his hands on the kitten's hips, braces himself and keeps kissing Mikey’s tummy, until Mikey gives up, stops lightly pushing his head off and starts giggling, as Ashton nuzzles his tummy with his stubble.

“Ash!” Michael laughs. “Stop it.”

“Why?” Ash mumbles while nuzzling Mikey’s skin below his hipbone. “’S so soft. Smooth. My pretty kitten.”

Michael blushes bright red and the sound he makes isn’t a moan nor whine or purr, more like, all of it at the same time. Oh, fuck, Ash needs to hear more.  Ashton senses focuse and he kisses the same spot again, not knowing what caused the beautiful sound Mikey just did. Was it here? No, no. Here? Uh, huh, no. Here? But Mikey keeps silent. Was it... Ashton’s eyes widen; was it the... the praise? Is Mikey the same as Luke, he likes to be talked to nicely? Ashton nuzzles his nose to Michael’s hipbone and whispers: “My beautiful baby.”

Mikey is still silent. It could have been the kitten thing? Is he turned on when someone calls him a kitten?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to my betas: ur-idiots, huntress98 and especially aroaceniall (you know how much I love you).

Ashton is turned on by this so much. He knew there was something submissive in his behavior, but he had no idea it ran this deep. Ash is pretty sure it will be the best week in his life, trying to help Mikey discover all of his kinks, finding all of his sweet spots... fuck, he’s so excited!

“My favourite kitten,” Ash repeats, and there it is- that beautiful sound.

Michael presses his lips together, trying not to moan. What the hell? He’s usually silent and can manage to not make a sound when he jerks off. He is never really vocal, not even when he is with other people, but that might be because they never really cared about his pleasure that much. 

It’s definitely safe to say Michael has never had this much attention  during sex before. He can’t recall the last time he got a blowjob, if he ever got one. The only time he came during sex was when he was with a girl and that was a long time ago due to his current preference in boys. 

What the hell was that sound? Why did he react like that, when Ash called him a kitten? It’s not even sexy or meant in a sexy way. Why the hell... what the... wh- um. 

Michael breathes in and out; he really needs to cover his awful body. Ash doesn’t need to see this, it’ll probably ruin the mood. He should have kept his shirt on and tell Ashton to just blow him. 

Ash, on the other hand, might as well be addicted to the sound of Michael’s moans. His fingers trail down to the base of Mikey’s pants, lips following and leaving a trace of simple pecks. When his mouth gets to Michael’s pants he asks, “Can I take them off kitten?”

“Huh, um,” Mikey mumbles with his head tilted to the side.

“Kitten? Mikey, you need to talk to me baby. Use your words. Is it okay to take your pants off?”

There it is again, the word. Why is Ashton so gentle?! A whine escapes his mouth before he can stop himself. What the hell, Ashton?!

“Kitten?” Ash repeats. 

“Y-yes,” Michael finally breathes out. 

He has never felt like this before. No one has ever taken such good care of him. No one has ever made sure he was okay and content with everything and anything his lover could do to him. Ashton is gentle and caring as he always is with Michael, but for some reason this is so much more than the guitarist had expected. He only asked for a simple blowjob, yet Ashton is here and willing to give him the world. Michael almost chokes on another moan when he hears a quiet, “Beautiful kitten” whispered from above his abdomen. 

Ashton’s fingers work quickly and in a second his favourite kitten lies under him naked. Michael then pulls on Ashton’s hair a bit locking their eyes and silently pleading for another kiss.

The truth is, Michael feels insecure. He should have kept his shirt on. But he also needs to feel needed and wanted when it comes to sex, otherwise he just gets all weird and distant and he doesn’t want to participate or continue in anything intimate. 

Maybe that’s why he cries himself to sleep  every time he allows anyone to have sex with him. He’s not asexual, he wants it, he loves sex with people, and he doesn’t mind one night stands or a friends with benefits situation. It’s just… he really doesn’t want people to see him naked. He doesn’t want to disappoint his lovers so he never says anything. He just shuts off, closes eyes, and tries to keep himself covered. But he’s learned that no one really cares about him. They all just fucked him. 

Maybe that’s why he’s so flustered now when he sees how much Ash cares. He found Michael’s sweet spot, he listened to his body language, he stops carrying on further whenever Mike pulls his hair indicating he wants another kiss.

Ashton locks their lips in slightly more heated kiss, but it’s Mikey who licks into his lover’s lips. Ashton didn’t expect this kind of passion, but happily follows the sub’s lead, letting him lick into Ashton’s mouth. His hand slips past Mikey’s tummy to his naked crotch and brushes his fingers around the base of his dick. Mike shivers and exhales shakily, tugging on the drummer’s hair and pulling him closer for a more heated kiss. Ashton’s fingers slip down to his balls, cupping them, and thumbing across the sensitive and very private area. Michael blushes deep shade of pink and parts their lips, taking a deep breath. Ashton looks into his eyes and for a second stares in wonder; Michael’s eyes are dark green with dilated pupils, his cheeks flushed, and his lips dangerously red.

“Michael, oh holy shit. Your fucking lips, I...”

Ashton would have continued but Michael successfully shuts him up by another passionate series of hot and wet kisses. Ash gets lost in Michael’s taste and he lets the sub guide him. Lets Michael have his way. Ashton’s ready to do anything to please him, anything to hear Michael’s moans and whines, anything to see Mikey scream his name out loud in inconvenient pleasure.

That’s why he lets his fingers brush over Michael’s shaft but immediately remembers what they were talking about yesterday. Consent.

“Is it okay?” Ashton asks. “If I touch you here?”

“Uh, yeah... yes.”

Ashton doesn’t waste any more time, he pecks his lips and lowers himself above his naked body, his eyes admiring the pretty boy. He can sense Michael’s discomfort and wants to make it disappear, wants him to see what Ashton can do. Beautiful boy with beautiful curves and amazingly soft skin. Ash wants him to feel secure and happy and safe but doesn’t know how to achieve it. So he kisses above his navel, placing reassuring kisses here and there, kissing back to his hipbone and nuzzling the soft skin of his abdomen.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael is in one word, overwhelmed. 

 

“You okay, kitten?” Ash asks. 

 

Michael licks his lips as he looks into his eyes. He’s… not sure. All the attention on his stomach is overwhelming itself, yet alone when Ash is kissing it, whispering how pretty he is. This is not something he’s ever experienced nor was he ready for. With Ashton’s fingers brushing carefully around his balls, cupping them, and his lips on Michael’s hips and tummy and everywhere.... he’s not sure. He doesn’t even know what he’s not sure about. He’s just… confused? He needs a second to get himself together. 

 

“Uh… um.” 

 

Ashton lifts his body and comes back up to see Michael’s face. Has he done something wrong? Should he slow down? Was it too quick? Is he doing something Mikey doesn’t enjoy? Did he change his mind? Is he uncomfortable? Is he cold? 

 

“Mikey? Hey, kitten, what’s wrong? Tell me, love, it’s okay, I’ll do anything you want, I just need you to tell me, okay?” His words are slow but tender, quiet yet clear. 

 

Michael blinks as if he’s not sure this is real. “Um… kiss... me? Please?” 

 

Ashton smiles fondly and connects their lips, keeping the kiss innocent. Their lips brush together and against, down and up. He nibbles at Michael’s lower lip, waiting for him to open his mouth a bit and allowing Ash lick into his mouth. Mike doesn’t know why or when, but suddenly he feels relaxed. Ashton cares. 

 

“You okay, kitten?”

 

Michael nods and locks their lips together again, sucking on Ashton’s lower lip as Ash grips his sides and caresses them heavily. Michael immediately relaxes. He feels safe. Not so sure about the insecure part, but he definitely feels protected and wanted. 

 

“Good,” Ash smiles into another kiss, letting Michael take the lead again. 

 

Ashton doesn’t mind, Mike is a good kisser. He has a way with controlling his breath and he never lets the kiss be too wet and gross, which is something Ashton appreciates. 

 

“Sorry, I just…” Michael doesn’t really know how to explain. 

 

“No, don’t say sorry,” Ash stops him and pecks his lips before continuing. “When you don’t feel ready or when you change your mind or something just doesn’t seem right, stop me. Stop anyone you are with. I am here for you, remember?” 

 

Michael actually blushes. He’s a man, he doesn’t need constant reassurance like a child. He can deal with things. He’s an adult thank you very much. He knows how to deal with himself, it's just… he never had to deal with someone caring for him in such an intimate moment. This is a whole new concept for him. He nods to Ashton’s words and looks away, a bit ashamed Ashton had to ease him into relaxing. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” 

 

Ashton smiles at him and brings his lips to a kiss trying to look unsuspicious but the truth is his sense are alarmed. Something happened and it wasn't exactly about Ash wanting to stop or slow down, it was something different. But he knows Michael and he knows it’s useless to ask him or force him to say what’s wrong, Mike would just shut himself off or change the subject. So he just let’s himself be kissed and keeps in mind he has to be carefull. He let’s Mike suck on his bottom lip, bite it, and deepen the kiss again while he studies the guitarist’s body language. 

 

Michael’s thighs are apart and Ash is laying in between them, his muscles relaxed, but Ash notices his fingers are trembling and he’s a bit pale. 

 

“My beautiful kitten,” Ash murmurs and nuzzles his face into Mike’s neck. 

 

He places few kisses there while holding onto Mikey’s side with one hand, bracing himself with the other. He’s waiting for Michael to calm down, maybe speak up or call the entire thing off, anything really, but Mike doesn’t seem like moving. But he’s still hard, Ash realizes. Yes, he had gone a bit soft, but it’s still a hard on and Ash would love to do something about it. 

 

“Mikey, kitten, do you want me to continue, or should I stop?” 

 

Michael shakes his head almost violently: “No, don’t stop. I want... I want…” 

 

Hm. Ashton is a bit lost here. So Mikey wants it, but he still trembles a bit. Is he still feeling insecure…? 

 

He looks up and observes Michael’s face for a minute, before he drops a kiss on Mikey’s temple and says a quiet, “Love you, kitten, but stop me, when you feel like it, okay?” and he goes back to his tummy. Still pretty. 

 

Michael’s stomach flexes, Ash can feel it underneath his lips and his tongue, but it relaxes shortly after. When his fingers curl around Michael’s shaft and his lips reach the base of it, Michael moans quietly, yet happily. There is still tension in him that Ash can feel, but he seems to be content to Ashton’s actions.

  
  


He looks up to make sure Michael’s eyes are closed and his face is furrowed in pleasure but he doesn’t wait much and lets his fingers slide up and down the length. Michael purrs and Ash can¨t stop the fond smile that forms on his lips. He got quite addicted to Mikey’s skin, smooth and pale and prettily soft, so his lips follow his fingers, leaving kisses on the way up to the tip of his dick. He feels Mikey suppress a breath as his lips touch his frenulum and his stomach muscles tense, but this time it has a different reason than his insecurity. Ash feels like a cocky little fuck, so he sticks out his tongue and gives a small kitten lick to the same place, but then immediately leaves for his balls. 

 

Michael growls in annoyance, but he actually chuckles. “You are the worst.” 

 

“That’s my middle name,” Ashton assures him. 

 

“No, it’s Chlamydia.” 

 

Ashton bites into his pale thigh and Michael giggles out loud. Ash can’t be mad at him, oh c’mon, he’s such a kitten…! “Stop provoking me when I’m the one with a hand on your dick.” 

 

“You love me.” 

 

Mikey is mocking him, but Ashton is so whipped he doesn’t even realize. 

 

“Yeah… yeah, I do.” 

 

Michael’s cheeks go bright pink in colour and he actually lies there speechless. “Um…” 

 

“So, “ Ash smiles up at him while bringing his lips to Mike’s cock again, resting them just below the head. “Do I remember correctly that someone has asked for a blowjob?” 

 

Michael giggles: “You are the worst.” 

  
“Yup,” Ash agrees, kissing the tip of Michael’s dick. “I know.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Michael lets out a quiet and impatient whimper and jerks his hips upwards. Ashton thinks for a second about teasing him a bit more, but eyeing the boy’s face he decides otherwise. He parts his lips and the tip in between them, flicking his tongue over it. 

 

“Uh, Ash…” 

 

Ashton hums soothingly through his mouthful, closing his eyes and taking more of him in his mouth just to hear Mikey’s noises. He slowly withdraws the foreskin over the head and slides back down. Michael’s hips slowly roll with the rhythm Ash is setting. He might have only shared a few sexy times with Louis, but the husbands taught him a lot. He can’t even explain how thankful he is for their valuable advice and private lessons. 

 

“Oh, Ashton, fuck, you are so good at this…” 

 

Ash would chuckle if he didn’t have a full mouth. All he can do now is slide his head down, his tongue flat against the underside of Michael’s dick as purposely teases him. He hollows his cheeks and sucks in as he mouth slides further down, trying to take as much as possible without choking. Michael moans at the intense feeling, his fists curling into the sheets, head falling to the side. He tries to think of the last time he felt like this. Probably never. Ashton happily bobs his head up and down, sucking the length into his mouth like a lollipop as Michael’s hips move into a rhythm. 

 

“Oh, c’mon,” he moans when Ash pulls his mouth off. “You are… you are such a teasing cockslut.” 

 

There is something in the drummer’s gut that tenses; Michael is trying to dominate even though he doesn’t fit that role at all. He shouldn’t be the one talking dirty or the one who’s in charge. Michael needs to be taken care of, loved, pleased, and even cooed at. But at the same time, Ashton is aware this isn’t his week to be in charge and it’s not up to him what happens next. So he doesn’t say anything and simply hums around Michael’s dick, making him moan again, and works on him even harder, better,  _ deeper _ . 

 

Ashton licks the tip, sliding his tongue across the glans and frenulum. Kissing the side of Michael’s dick, his lips brush over the visible veins and down to the base. His tongue licks back up over the tip and his lips catch the wetness beading there. He breathes a long, hot exhale over Michael’s dick and watches how it twitches and throbs. Michael’s stomach flexes, head thrown back into the pillow, eyes clenched and lips bitten raw as he grips the sheets underneath him. Michael’s rugged breathing is like a fucking symphony to Ashton’s ears. Ash’s lips twist into a devilish grin as he runs his fingertips down Mike’s thighs. He noses at the base of his dick, licking over Michael’s balls and exhaling on the wet skin, watching the goosebumps spill down his thighs. 

 

“Ash, ah, Ash… mhh, ah…” 

 

Michael doesn’t know what exactly is happening down there. He’s never felt like this. No one has ever taken care of him like this. No one ever tried. 

 

His fingers find a way into Ashton’s curls, gripping them and gently pulling as if trying to communicate something but refusing to speak up or be specific. 

 

Ash is pleased by his reactions. The whines coming out of Michael’s mouth are doing things to the drummer’s own cock. He looks up to see Mikey’s beautiful cream body splayed out for him. Ash watches Michael’s stomach tense, his chest rise and fall in quick succession, his nipples harden into peaks. His head is thrown back, exposing his neck and bobbing throat. 

 

Ash can’t describe with words how beautiful the sight before him is. Mikey’s soft, creamy skin is tempting to touch, mostly on his tummy and thighs. Ashton’s hands don’t hesitate to reach out, fondling his stomach and thighs in circling repetitive patterns. 

 

Ash is the kind of lover who prefers to take care of his partner because he loves being in charge and having complete control, but this is different. He feels like he needs to give Michael everything. Like he is here to make up for all the people Mikey was with who just fucked him without any care or, more importantly, aftercare. Ash doesn’t know what Mikey’s issues with sex are yet but he’s doing the best job as he possibly can. 

 

“Mhmm, Ash… Ashton, please…” 

 

Maybe that’s why his guitarist is so overwhelmed and caught up in the moment, every reaction from his body comes with a touched with submission. Since Mikey was never taken care of by someone who could truly take care of him, he doesn’t know when he enters his headspace.

 

“Ash… oh my god, Ash… I need….”

 

Michael has given up completely. He doesn’t even flinch when he feels Ashton’s hands on his tummy. The thought that he shouldn’t be touched there doesn’t even occur to him so he just gives in. Enjoying the warm touch of Ashton’s hands, his soft lips and velvet tongue, and the intensity of Ashton’s mouth. He knows he won’t last long and he wants to warn his lover, make it obvious that he’s about to cum. Ashton can see it, or in better words, hear it as Michael’s endless stream of pleas and moans spill from his mouth,

 

“Ash, ah, oh my god, Ash… Ash, please… Ash, please, I need… I … ah, oh god, Ash… Ash…!” 

 

For a second he considers playing with Michael’s orgasm, drawing it out, but then he remembers he doesn’t call the shots here. Michael asked for a simple blowjob and there Ash is, fulfilling his needs. 

 

Ash pulls Michael’s dick from his mouth, immediately starting to jerk him off in quick pulls that have more moans spilling out of Michael’s mouth. He can tell Mikey’s on the edge and Ash has a feeling he should talk him through it. 

 

“Ash, please…!” 

 

Michael throws his head back and whimpers, his hips jerking up as an attempt to chase more of the friction Ashton’s hand is giving him. Ash is stunned and, for a second, actually speechless. He’s never seen any sub react this much and this strongly to a simple touch without games, without anything. He comes back to himself quickly, hearing all the noises Mikey makes, and his lips move before he properly thinks of what to say. 

 

“Shhh, kitten.” 

 

The tiny whimper that escapes Michael’s lips makes Ash nearly cum in his pants. Wow. As doesn’t recall the last time that happened - if it ever happened. 

 

“I need… please, Ash, please, I need… I-!” 

 

The drummer hums quietly and jerks him off as fast and intense as he can, mesmerized by the beautiful boy beneath him. “You are so pretty like this, Mikey.” 

 

“Ash, please…!” 

  
The desperation in Michael’s voice almost scares him, Mikey’s voice sounds wrecked and fucked out, his words don’t really make sense and everything in Mikey’s body language worries him, makes him alert. He doesn’t really know what to do or how to help Mikey more, as it seems his orgasm is at the edge. Michael just doesn’t seem to be able to quite reach it. 


	17. Chapter 17

“Shh, kitten, you are doing so well, baby,” he decides to go for a classic. 

 

“Please! Ash, please, I need… I… I need, please…” 

 

Obviously it’s not helping. Ashton helplessly looks around as if hoping for inspiration but all he gets are more and more frustrated noises - and then Michael groans, and it sounds like he’s in pain. 

 

“Ashton, please… please!” 

 

Ash is out of ideas and he hates to admit defeat, but Mikey’s safety comes before his pride. “Shh, kitten, please just tell me what you’re pleading for?” 

 

“Hurts! Ash, please, I need... I need to cum, Ash, please, I need, hurts!” 

 

His tone sends shivers down Ashton’s spine, his head spins as he realizes what kind of sub Michael is. He tries not to think about it right now because Mikey needs him. He doesn’t spare a second. “Cum for me, kitten.” 

 

And Michael does. He stills, his hips in the air, head thrown back with a broken whimper and the sheets gripped tight in his palms.

 

“There you go, Mikey-kitten, c’mon. There it is, my lovely boy.” 

 

Ashton has never seen anything like this, ever. Fuck all the pornos, fuck all the ladies he’s had, fuck even the god himself that was Tomlinson. This was the strongest and most intense moment he’s ever been through. He gently caresses Mikey’s soft tummy, still rising and falling heavily. “You look so beautiful, kitten.” 

 

Michael whimpers and his body melts down onto the bed, eyes closed, mouth open, breathing deeply. He feels like curling into himself and crying a bit. He’s never felt like this, ever, nor has he ever came in another person’s presence. He feels his throat itch and his eyes water, so he tries to get away from Ashton’s touch and curl himself into a fetal position. 

 

“Mikey,” Ash follows him further on the bed, seeing that Mikey is trying to hide himself, turning his body and head to the wall. “Kitten, are you okay? Love, talk to me, baby?” 

 

Michael is too embarrassed to even listen to his voice. He’s never came in front of another person and he feels exposed and vulnerable and all over the place and he has no idea why he couldn’t cum until Ashton told him to. He never felt this way before, he never had to deal with another person seeing him cum. Every time he had sex with someone he ended up feeling unwanted, he didn’t feel safe, he didn’t feel secure. There was always this barrier that he couldn’t cross, like something that always, no matter what, made him feel ugly and useless and fat and bad and not good enough and a failure and a burden. 

 

“Mikey, kitten, what’s wrong, baby? Don’t worry now, love, you did so well! You were amazing, so good for me, so pretty.” 

 

Michael forcefully closes his eyes and shuts his mouth. He tries to calm down, he really tries to shut himself up, but he can’t stop the crying nor the silent sobs that burst out of him. 

 

“Mikey… love, look at me, will you baby? C’mon, kitten? Are you alright? Sweetheart, look at me baby? Talk to me, what’s wrong?” 

 

Great, Michael. Really, you’re gonna cry like a baby, aren’t you. You already made Ashton hate you because you were needy and useless, you didn’t try and help him, you were just laying there. You just stole all of his attention, wanted too much, you were weird and too loud. You literally needed him to do the whole job. He had to look at your fat stomach and ugly face and he had to say all those nice things so you wouldn’t start crying right there. Disgusting. How would anyone want to have sex with your ugly fat ass, when you’re just a crybaby that doesn’t know how to contain himself?! Disgusting ugly piece of shit, Michael, that’s what you are. 

 

“Love,” Ash quickly cleans his hand of Mikey’s cum and touches his arm, caressing it slowly from his shoulders to his fingertips folded in front of his face. “Kitten, you did so well baby.” 

 

Ashton thinks he understands now. This was probably the first time Mikey felt secure with himself, and Ash was probably the first person whom he let this close, whom he opened up to this much. Hell, Ashton felt vulnerable during this, he can’t even imagine how exposed Michael must feel right now. There are many thoughts in the drummer’s mind, but he’ll have time to think about it later when his kitten is safely asleep and not crying. 

 

“Shh, baby, shh. No need to be embarrassed. Was it… it was too much to feel at once, wasn’t it? You didn’t expect it to be so intense? Did I hurt you, are you in pain, baby? Is there anything that went wrong?” 

 

Mikey shakes his head a bit, but still refuses to speak or meet his eyes. This is enough for Ash though. He’s reacting to Ashton’s words and isn’t in pain, neither does he regret it nor feel like he was pressured into this. That’s good. 

 

“Good, there you go love,” Ash slowly lies down, spooning the younger boy, slowly curling himself around his warm but shaking body. “Shh, I’m here. I’m here and I’ll help you through this, okay? Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere kitten. I love you so much, how could I not? You did so well, baby. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide yourself like this. It’s okay. You just feel a bit overwhelmed, right? Just took you by surprise, the intensity. I’m here, though, you’re not alone in this. It’s okay baby, you can cry, it’s okay I promise. Just don’t hide from me…? Let me be here for you, yeah?” 

 

Ash kisses his neck and under his ear. He finds the soft spot at the back of his neck, just under the hairline, and kisses the lovebite he gave him earlier. Ash keeps touching his arm and shoulders but he doesn’t try and touch anywhere else, knowing Michael is feeling extremely vulnerable and Ash would probably startle him if he tried to touch his legs or stomach. Mikey isn’t sobbing anymore, Ashton notices, so he tries to get even closer to his baby. He presses the lower half of his body close to his, leaving soft kisses on the younger boy’s neck, shoulders, and biceps while he speaks. 

 

“There you go, baby,” Ash mumbles against his skin when he feels Mikey tense at the closeness, but when Ash keeps kissing his soft spot and caressing his upper arm, Michael melts into it. “You did so well for me. The prettiest kitten you are, you know? You were just worried you lost yourself, right? Everything was just too intense for us. I can imagine, baby, being scared you gave in too much, right? It’s okay, though. I’m here and I’m not leaving. You were just afraid that you can’t take care of yourself, weren’t you? That you’re taking too much. You’re not baby, I’m here and I’m not leaving. I promised I’m here to take care of you, to give you everything you ever wanted. I’ll help you through everything you need me to. I understand you felt too vulnerable all of sudden. Your emotions are probably all over the place now, but it’s okay. You don’t need to do anything baby. You just let me take care of you, okay? Just let me… let me just…” 

 

Ashton isn’t sure if it’s a good idea, to move his palms off his face, but Mikey isn’t complaining when he does so. Ash can finally see his kitten’s eyes. 

 

“There is my adorablest kitten,” he smiles at the boy. 

 

Mikey sniffs a bit and his beautiful big green eyes look up Ashton’s face. He feels a bit lost in himself and he doesn’t know if he should believe the voice in his head or his drummer, but somehow, Ashton’s voice is louder. 

 

“Hello, my lovely kitten,” Ashton’s smile gets bigger, when Mikey suddenly stops crying. “I missed your beautiful eyes.” 

 

He nuzzles into Mikey’s neck, kisses him there and then slowly holds his body so he can turn him around, into his embrace. Mikey is pliant in his arms, his mind still hasn’t caught up with reality. Ashton keeps all his movements slow and more gentle than necessary. He tucks Mikey’s body under his duvet and cuddles him as close to his chest as possible without hurting him. Michael brings his palm close to his face and holds the lappet of the duvet, as if trying to hide behind it. Ashton smiles at him and kisses his temple and hair few times, sliding a hand down to hug him tight and gently pat his bum, just like you would to a baby. 

 

“I love you so much, kitten. It’s okay to feel a bit lost now. I’m here. You don’t have to take care of anything. You have me and I love you. I love you so much, baby. Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’m here to protect you, you know? Make sure you are safe and secure. My beautiful kitten.”

 

Michael can feel himself relax. So many words. So much care. He’s never gotten even “you are good” before, yet alone so much praise at once. He never felt overwhelmed like this. Everytime he came during sex or made himself cum after sex, it was horrible. He felt scared and going insane and he felt like the worst shit on this planet. But today it was… it was different. He felt all over the place, yes, and right after his orgasm he felt just like he always does, but… but it was different. Till he came, it was amazing. Ash made him feel safe and secure and even… even pretty and adorable. He made him forget all about his stomach and ugliness, and Mikey actually focused just on the pleasure, just on the feeling of being taken care of. Till the end, he felt on top of the world, he felt amazing like never before. Right after he almost felt like he usually does, like he’s nothing, like he’s a waste of space, but a second later, Ashton started to talk and… and it was beautiful. It took him a minute to refocus from his annoying brain to his drummer, the person he trusts the most, but when he did, it was okay. Everything is okay now. 

 

“Everything is alright, Mikey-kitten,” he hears Ashton say right before Ash kisses him on the top of his head. “I love you, baby. Just relax, cuddle in and let me take care of you, my perfect little ball of cuteness, hm? Will you look at me, baby? I just need to see your eyes real quick, baby. Look up, will you?” 

 

Mikey swallows and listens, arching his head up to meet Ashton’s gaze. 

 

Mikey listens to his instructions without second guessing himself, which means he’s focused on him, not on what his brain says. Ashton smiles at the younger boy and lifts his head to kiss his lips briefly. Mikey follows his lead pliantly as Ashton’s lips brush over his own. 

 

Ashton realizes Mikey is way more submissive than he lets on. That he not only can enter his headspace, as he did a few minutes ago, but he never actually realized he was in his headspace, never having anyone to take care of him. This realization makes Ashton want to literally do everything and anything to make it up to the redhaired kitten. 

 

“It’s all alright, baby,” he whispers. “Relax, baby boy. Just relax.” 

 

Ashton wonders if his guess is right, so he lets his soft voice whisper gentle things to try and coax Mikey into aftercare mode most subs have. It’s like an unconscious behavior for a submissive while leaving their subspace. Ashton doesn’t know what the trigger for Mikey is, and probably not even Michael himself knows, considering he never had anyone to take care of him, but he needs to try for Mikey’s sake. 

 

“Shh, shh, kitten,” his voice is getting quieter, as he senses Mikey falling asleep. “I’m here with you. You are a good boy for me, my lovely Mikey-kitten.” 

 

Slowly, as if the younger boy was already asleep, his palm moves closer to his face, thumb first. Ashton watches in awe as Michael slowly puts his thumb into his mouth, for a second motionless, but after few seconds he start to gently suck on it. 

 

Ashton has to bite his lips so he won’t coo out loud. He’s not sure if the boy is asleep or not and he definitely doesn’t want to scare him away by any noise. He watches him for few minutes gently sucking on his thumb, patting his bum and holding him close, before carefully kissing his temple. Michael stops sucking, tenses and silently whimpers. 

 

Ash is mentally kicking himself in the balls; what the fuck, Fletcher Chlamydia?! Now he has to coax him back before he causes any more damage to the kitten. 

 

“Shh, kitten, relax,” he says in the softest voice he can manage, but Michael freezes. As of completely, he just stops breathing. Ashton doesn’t have the time to panic. “My pretty baby. You are safe, remember? Just breathe, baby. I’m here with you. Relax, kitten. Just relax baby. I like you like this, all soft and pliant.” 

 

Ash pats his bum, caresses it slowly and Mikey breathes in again. Still tense, but slowly giving in, he sucks on his thumb once, and Ash lets out a relieved exhale. “Good boy. My favourite kitten.” 

He kisses Mikey’s temple and the boy’s breath evens again. Ashton can’t describe how relieved he feels. Few minutes of gentle patting on his bum and tender kisses on the top of his head, and Mikey starts to softly suck on his thumb. This time he doesn’t stop even after Ashtons hand, till now caressing his thigh, slips onto his tummy. His stomach tenses and he stirs his hips, but after few minutes he relaxes to it, too. Ashton smiles to himself and after checking if Mikey is sucking on his thumb (he is) finally allows himself to close his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all in hell oh my god


	18. Chapter 18

Michael woke up facing the wall. For a moment he was confused, he usually slept in the middle of bed, but then he remembered what happened yesterday. He quickly takes his thumb out of his mouth with a silent ‘plop’ - oh for _fuck’s_ sake! Did Ashton see? Does he know? He must have done this while he was asleep. Oh fuck, how embarrassing is this?! What was Michael thinking?! In what scenario is it okay for a t _wenty year old man_ to _suck his thumb_?! Michael can do that in his pathetic time alone, when he feels unsure of himself and the anxiety attacks don’t seem to stop, but _not_ after sex with Ashton!

 

Ashton. Michael whimpers and tries to sit up but when he moves his shoulders bump into something behind him. 

 

The drummer has been awake for a while now. He really, really needed to pee but he knew he couldn’t get up and leave. Michael could wake up, feel abandoned and overwhelmed and Ash can’t let that happen. So he lies still, watching Mikey sleep and eventually stir in an attempt to get up. 

 

“Mikey?” 

 

Michael blushes a dark red all across his face and neck. 

 

“Good morning, love,” Ash smiles and presses his lips to the warm skin of his guitarist’s shoulder. 

 

“M-mornin’,” Michael whispers. His heart races and his hands tremble; did Ashton see him sucking on his thumb? 

 

Ash knows aftercare mode isn’t something the sub can control, it just happens, so he doesn’t know if Mikey is in his head, or if he still needs to be taken care of. He decides to go slowly, watch over him and stay alert. 

 

“How do you feel?” Not too many words, that could confuse and overwhelm the kitten. 

 

Michael already seems confused. Ash only gave him a blowjob, there is no need to act all… well, this protective and careful, right? It was just… it was… huh. Michael actually doesn’t remember much. Everything seems hazy and Mikey just wants to… well, he doesn’t know? He just… he doesn’t… know. 

 

“That’s alright,” Ashton says calmly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to think about anything, baby. Just lie back down. It’s okay. I’ve got you, remember?” 

 

Michael nods for some reason and lies back down. Ash curls his body around Michael’s, just like last night. He slips his hand down to Mikey’s tummy and rubs small circles on it, waiting for Mikey to calm down and get back to himself. 

 

Meanwhile the guitarist’s mind speeds up. He can't recall much from last night at first. There are hazy memories and a few moments he remembers clearly but… oh my god. Oh dear god, _please_ _no_. Did he _cry_ right after he came?! He seriously broke down in tears?! Ash had to calm him down like a fucking _child_ , he had to talk to him, call him kitten, touch him. He had gently patted his bum and massaged the small of his back and… oh my god. Michael then sucked on his thumb. Ashton saw it, and he didn’t say a word after. Oh my god. Oh fuck he must be so _disgusted_ , he must feel so weirded out, he must… 

 

But… he stayed, Michael’s brain points out. He is right behind you, hugging you tightly and kissing your shoulder. Michael isn’t sure how to… react. What to do. Should he just stand up and leave and never talk to Ash ever again? Or should he apologize? Should he try to explain? 

 

“Um...” 

 

“Yes, Mikey? You need anything?” Ash’s voice is silent and slow, he can only imagine what kind of thoughts Mikey has in his head and how confused he must be. 

 

“It’s… Is…” Mikey can’t seem to find the right words. “I was… yesterday, I was…” 

 

“Mikey? You allowed me to touch you a lot, you remember that? You let me see you naked, you let me give you a blowjob, you know?” 

 

Mikey nods and hurriedly licks his lips. Without thinking, he says, “I suck on my thumb.” 

 

He said that so quickly Ash needs a second to figure out what he actually said. When he gets it, he thinks about what he felt when he saw the kitten do so. He felt protective. Like watching over Mikey was a priority, a _privilege_ he had to make sure his younger lover is safe, secure and taken care of. That he is comfortable. Ashton felt like Mikey is his responsibility. He still feels it.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you do,” he responds softly and brushes Mikey’s hair off his temple. “It’s a part of your aftercare mode. When you leave your subspace.” 

 

Michael frowns at that. He doesn’t enter subspace. He’s not… he’s not a sub. He doesn’t need to be taken care of or be looked after. He’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself and- 

 

The realization hits him like a storm. He _does_ enter subspace. Every time he has had sex so far, he felt unsafe and not wanted. That’s why he was always crying afterwards but wasn’t able to tell any of his lovers. That’s why he doesn’t remember much from last night. That’s why he was crying, that’s why everything was hazy and Michael felt lost, small, unimportant and not safe enough to continue any kind of sexual content. That’s why he felt so good and safe when Ash was talking to him. That’s why Ash is so gentle - even now when it's all over already, because Mike fell into his aftercare mode. In which he is right now, still.

 

... _Oh_. 

 

“It’s quite adorable, you know?” Ash continues, small smile playing on his lips. “When you enter your headspace.” 

 

Michael whimpers and curls a bit into himself. 

 

“No love, I mean it. It’s… it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed. The… intensity of it all… I have never been so scared that I could hurt someone. I never felt this responsible for someone. And yes, I was scared shitless that I could accidentally do something wrong and hurt you but… _oh dear_ , did I _love_ it…! Mikey, thank you for letting me do this with you. I… I just really want to help you through this? To help you discover everything about your subspace and the way you like being made love to? Would you… would you just let me help you, for at least this week? We have… we have five more days, we can… we can have some more fun if you want to. If you feel comfortable, if you trust me enough. I’d… I’d love to take care of you when you need me. I would love that. What do you think, baby? Would you like to keep those five days of your prize experimenting a bit more? Maybe to get past a blowjob? Only if you want! I can -… next time I can just give you a simple blowjob without accidentally putting you down into your subspace. I can keep it simple and just give you what you need, I’ll do anything you want me to, love. Just… just tell me, but we are going to have a talk when you are in your head again, not now. For now, kitten, just lie here with me and let me take care of everything. I love you, and I'd do anything for you, baby. That's all you have to know. That's all you need to remember even in your subspace; I love you. And I'm here for you anytime you need me or want me to.” 


	19. Chapter 19

Michael can’t focus. Words. So many words. Words of love and praise. Asking for consent and offering help and making sure he is okay and knows that he has options. He’s overwhelmed. Made love to. How does Mike like being made love to. Not being fucked, not being sucked off, not having sex. Not being used and thrown away like all of his lovers did. Ashton isn’t asking how Michael likes to fuck. He’s asking how he likes to be taken care of. Gently, shown a lot of affection, literally drowned with attention. The younger boy is overwhelmed. He's so happy and confused and overwhelmed and naked with Ashton’s large hand on his tummy, and for the the first time he all of sudden he feels… um… little. Under Ashton’s giant paw, Michael’s tummy seems little and flat and soft. Kinda- kinda adorable. Uh. 

 

_What_? 

 

Too many thoughts, too many feelings, too much, too intense, too soon. Michael can feel tears in the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Oh,” is all Ash says. And just like that he caresses Mikey’s cheek, kisses his shoulder, neck, the top of his spine just under the hairline, the sweet spot he found last night. “Shh, Mikey. It’s okay, you’re probably not fully out of your subspace yet. It’s okay. You don’t have to think about anything, decide anything, just-”

 

“No,” Mikey stops him, wiping his tears. “I’m… I’m fine, I just… I just… I don’t know.”

 

He sounds frustrated and angry with himself. Ashton is silent for a moment. 

 

“You don't have to force yourself out of it,” he whispers gently. “The more you try to take control, the worse you feel. It’s just how headspace works. Your emotionally drained brain isn’t ready to face the real world yet. You don’t have to be mad at yourself. I told you, it’s okay. I don’t mind any of this. I’m actually very excited I can help. You know how much I love you, right? How much I care about you?”

 

Michael knows that, _thank you very much_. That’s why he needs to snap out of this. Ash goes for a run every morning and he can't go if he's taking care of a stupid, emotional, unstable burden that is Michael Clifford. Ashton is such a sweet guy and by asking for too much and needing too much, Mike is just wasting Ashton’s time. Clifford, get your shit together. 

 

“Mikey? Kitten, listen to me,” Ashton speaks. His voice suddenly stern still calm and quiet but somehow sharper. “I want you to stop worrying. The only thing I want you to do is to lie here. Let me take care of you.” 

 

For a split second, Ash is sure he fucked up. He took it too far. Caused more trauma to an already traumatized guitarist. But it’s just a split second. After that, Michael relaxes completely back into Ashton’s arms. 

 

“There you go.” There it is, the drummer’s sweet, gentle whispering. “That’s much better. You can’t just run away from your subspace, baby boy. You need to be gentle with it. It’s easy to get lost there and fall back onto emotions that brought you here in the first place. All scared and angry with yourself. Annoyed and frustrated. You craved so much to be taken care of that you just broke down yesterday when you saw that there was someone finally willing to take the best care of you. Probably for the first time ever, right…?”

 

Mikey nods a tiny little bit. 

 

Ashton wants to hunt down all of Mikey’s former lovers. With a bazooka. 

 

“I’m so sorry, love. They should have known. They should have take care of you.” 

 

But in reality, all Ash can think of is  _ I should have known. I should have take care of you. I should have listened to your body language more than your words. I should have picked up on all the details in your behavior straight away when I look back on it now _ . 

 

“I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You are beautiful and I’m here to prove it to you. If you let me. If you let me take care of you I promise I will do my best. But now I just want you to rest. Let your mind wander, baby. Don’t think about anything in particular. I don’t want you to worry. I’m here and I’ll take care of everything. Just… just relax. Don’t try to focus on anything. Don’t try to get out of the headspace. Don’t worry, you’ll get back to yourself eventually, just… this is the first time you’re experiencing proper aftercare. It’s okay if you don’t know what you need. I’ll help you discover all of it.” 

 

Michael wants to cry over how happy he is. He, despite panicking earlier and now the overwhelming feeling of someone caring for him, has someone calling him pretty, and someone protecting him from both the real world and his own mind, feels… happy. Happy and content and yes, unsure and a bit insecure, but that’s okay. Because Ashton has seen him naked and is still here. He's seen Mikey cry after sex and is still here. Ash's seen Mikey suck on his fucking thumb and he still hasn’t left. He also didn’t say a word about it being disgusting and weird. All he said was that it’s okay. And his hand, tracing mindless patterns on his soft stomach, is making him feel secure physically, yes, but also emotionally. Ash has really big hands Mikey’s tummy seems little under it. The drummer’s hand, extended like the way it is now, covers most of his belly. It doesn’t seem so big now. And it definitely is soft. A... nice soft. It's such a weird concept. Michael doesn’t know what to think about it, how to accept this line of thinking. He’s never thought about himself this way, never even imagined he could feel this; content not only about someone taking care of him or someone complimenting him, but also accepting those compliments. Is this what subspace means? 

 

“I…” 

 

“Hey,” Ashton stops him and holds onto his tummy, pressing the younger body to his own. “Just relax Mikey. It’s okay, you probably don’t know what you need. It’s all new to you, too.” 

 

“No, I… um, I think… I think I like it when you um… when you cuddle my, eh, my tummy? When you… when you do that. I really like it. I… um, just wanted you to… know that? I think. So yeah.” 

  
And yeah. Maybe Mikey should shut the fuck up before the embarrassment takes over and he sets himself on fire. Maybe he should anyway. Why the hell is he talking. Why isn’t he listening to Ash’s requests to just lie there, relaxed, and fucking _silent_?!


	20. Chapter 20

“Oh.” 

 

This is a weird thing Ash does. He gently says “oh,” takes a few seconds, and then does the best thing for the situation. How does he always know the right thing to say, knows what Mikey needs to hear? 

 

“Do you like it when I compliment you on it, too?” Ash asks gently. 

 

Michael’s cheeks redden but he can’t stop himself from saying, “Yes.” 

 

Ash rubs gentle patterns into the skin of Michael’s tummy and kisses his cheek. “Good. Because I love when I can take care of you. And talk to you. And cuddle you. And give you as many compliments as possible. Good to hear we’re on the same page on this. I don’t think,” he kisses a line up from Mikey’s shoulders to his ear between words, “I could make love to you without saying how beautiful you are.” 

 

Michael is over the moon. The words are kind of just floating around in his mind, he can’t focus on anything and to be honest, with Ash taking care of him, he doesn’t even mind. He feels himself getting lost in his kisses and gentle words and the feeling of being loved and shown attention in a matter Mikey enjoys and actually needs. 

 

“Hm, you’re silent, kitten,” Ash notices after a while. “Everything okay, baby? Where are you?” 

It takes the guitarist a second to come down from his high, wherever that was, and answer. “I… don’t even know. But it’s… good. Good. I just…” Words don’t seem to be coming into Mikey’s brain. But he thinks it’s maybe okay.

 

“Good,” Ash whispers in his ear and kisses just under it. “That’s okay, stay where you are. Maybe try to fall asleep again, baby, it’s still early. You can sleep in.” 

 

“Hm-hm,” is all his kitten answers, but doesn’t fall asleep even after another fifteen minutes of soft cuddles and occasional praise. 

 

Which isn’t a problem, but Ash really needs to pee. He doesn’t want to just leave Michael alone while he’s still in his subspace though. His bladder has a different opinion unfortunately. “Love, would it be okay for me to leave for the bathroom real quick? I promise I’ll be right back, okay?” 

 

Mikey shifts and furrows his eyebrows, not really sure about the meaning of Ashton’s words. All he understands is that Ash is leaving. “Uh…” And no, he doesn’t like it, but he can’t seem to be able to voice his opinion for some reason. 

 

“I’ll be right back, only few seconds, promise. I won’t leave you alone for long. I promise I’ll take care of you right after I come back. Don’t even move, okay? Love you.” 

 

Ashton says and kisses Mikey's shoulder before slipping out of the room. Mikey stays on his own like always. Ashton left him just like everyone before him. But it’s okay, Ashton deserves better. Ashton deserves everything good in the world. Why should he bother with weird ugly Michael who is fat and stupid and untalented and who sucks on his thumb? Ashton deserves to be with a beautiful young lady who’s model and is cute and nice and funny. 

 

Michael curls into himself; the feeling of comfort and happiness left with Ashton. His tummy is as ugly as it's always been and maybe even more because Ash left because of it. Also because Michael is weird and he needs too much and he doesn’t know how to handle himself. The only thing he’s good for is being pathetic and crying himself to sleep after every sexual encounter he initiates. He’s pathetic and he doesn’t deserve Ashton’s care anyway. He wanted too much and he’s too weird and he’s lost and he doesn’t know what to do now, so he just moves close to the wall, curls himself into the smallest ball he can and cries. Because he’s useless, he scared Ash away, he weirded him out. Noone wants Michael, because he’s weird, he cries after sex and he needs constant praise. He needs someone to take care of him, because he himself isn’t able to. Michael is just a burden, unable to even take care of himself, to pull himself together. Michael hates himself so much, because Ashton left. Of course Ashton left. Michael doesn’t deserve anyone, yet alone caring and loving and perfect and handsome Ashton. 

 

Ashton hurriedly washes his hands and face and brushes his teeth, wanting nothing more than to be with his kitten as soon as possible. He dries his face with a red towel and the first thing he associates the red colour with right now is Mikey’s hair. He chuckles to himself fondly, thinking about the baby waiting for him just a few metres away, and quickly leaves the bathroom. He considers going downstairs to fix a quick breakfast but decides against it. Maybe later once Mikey has left subspace. For now he slips back into his room and quietly joins Mikey who’s moved to face the wall again. 

 

Mikey, who is slowly sinking further back into  his subspace, getting lost in it and forgetting all the words Ash told him, is silently crying. He doesn’t hear Ash enter the room, he doesn't notice the mattress sagging under the weight of his drummer as he cuddled close to the taller boy. 

 

“Mikey?” 

 

No reaction. It's only when he takes the duvet to cover most of the younger body as he spoons him closely does he realize that Mikey is shaking. 

 

“Kitten? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you col- oh. No sweetie, why are you crying, love? What happened?” 

 

He knows what the fuck happened. He left the kitten here alone even though he knew Mikey doesn't cope well when he’s left alone in subspace. He mentally kicks himself in the balls. With a baseball bat. Repeatedly. But the damage is already done and Ash has to quickly decide what to do next. 

 

“Mikey kitten, I’m here! I didn’t leave you, baby, I promised I’d be right back and I am. I still love you, baby bunny. Just don’t cry, baby, please don’t cry. Mikey, will you look at me?” 

 

Michael finally reacts when Ash brushes his fringe off his forehead. He abruptly stops crying and tries to wipe his tears immediately. He remembers who he's supposed to be and how he has to try his best not to be overly needy. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Ashton even more than he already did. Subspace, crying, insecurity, weird requests, praise, thumbsucking, and more crying. Michael is a real needy bitch and Ash must be on the edge already. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” the redhead mumbles as he tries to calm down and stop crying. 

  
“No... hey Mikey that’s okay just… that’s okay. C’mon, come to me and let's cuddle. I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn't have left you here alone without any explanation. I'm sorry I took off like that. I’m so sorry, love, I didn't want to scare you like this. My tiny little baby kitten.” Ashton cuddles his baby close, pressing his hand to his soft little tummy and his lips to the porcelain skin of his best friend’s neck. “I love you, baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was my fault. I’m sorry for stressing you like this. But shh, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry. I’m here, love. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” 


	21. Chapter 21

Michael sniffs but eases into Ashton’s gentle reassurance with a silent, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry, kitten?”

 

Michael turns around and hides his face in his drummer’s neck, mumbling, “‘m such a burden.”

 

“You are not- Mikey, I… Look at me. Look at me, pretty baby,” he insists. When Mikey buries his face deeper into Ashton’s neck, Ash takes a hold of his guitarist’s face with both hands and makes him look directly in his eyes. “This is important, Mikey. I know you are still not in your head yet, but this is something I’m gonna make you understand even in your headspace, okay? I love you. You are important to me and the boys. And you are not a burden. You are a kitten. My beautiful young kitten that I have to take care of. You are mine and the boys’, too. They love you and they care for you deeply. You are beautiful and loved and you deserve all the praise you want. You deserve to be treated gently and nicely, do you understand?”

 

Michael nods his head, but he probably doesn’t get much from this, Ash can see that in his hazy eyes. He smiles fondly at the pretty baby and kisses his lips, after Mikey giggles softly, despite the still apparent tears on his face. Ashton wipes them off with his thumb and smiles softly at his little kitten.

 

“I’m here to stay. Okay? I won’t leave you again when you’re still in your headspace. I’m sorry I did so.”

 

Michael closes his eyes and cuddles his face into Ashton’s neck, leaving a simple kiss there. Ashton curls his arms around him and cuddles him close until he’s sure he’s fallen asleep. Ash soon follows.

 

When he wakes up, Mikey is stirring in his arms on his way to waking. Ash can see the thumb slipping past his lips and he can’t help but coo gently. He’s never seen anything so vulnerable, adorable and _pure_ in his entire life. He kisses the red hair, ruffles his nose through the strands, and kisses his temple before Mikey is fully awake.

 

“Morning, Kitten,” Ash whispers.

 

“‘m not a kitten,” Michael murmurs and Ash can now say he’s fully out of his headspace. “But good morning. And ugh wait, I have to brush my teeth. Wait. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

He rolls over his older friend who tries to catch him and cuddle him close, but Michael is faster. He leaves the room naked and he goes straight for the bathroom. He washes his face with ice cold water, brushes his teeth, and washes his face again. When he looks up, water is dripping off his hair and falling down his face. He looks in the mirror, mapping his own face, trying to understand. He’s never felt this good in his life as he did with Ashton in his arms, secured and cooed at. And yes, he remembers how he left him for like two minutes and caused him something close to an anxiety attack but hell, this is pretty new to him and it probably was an emergency, too. Michael looks up and down his body, seeing his chubby arms with no abs, his flat chest and soft tummy and big thighs. This isn’t what he felt like while Ashton was with him. He felt little and small and adorable and protected. He felt loved and taken care of.

 

The bathroom door quietly opens behind him but he doesn’t need to turn around to see who it is. When a giant paw touches his delicate tummy, he smiles to himself and leans back.

 

“Hello. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Ash whispers, kissing his upper arm. “Hm, you look nice.”

 

Michael blushes and leans back. “Thank you.”

 

“How do you feel, love?”

 

“Um. I… uh, confused a bit? And… thank you. For yesterday… and today, too. I’m sorry if I freaked you out. I probably did. I just… you were right, earlier. I was… I was so desperate for someone to take care of me I just… I took everything I could. I’m sorry, it must have overwhelmed you.”

 

Ashton takes a second to answer, but when he does, he gently squeezes Mikey’s body closer to himself and noses at his shoulder. “I’ve never seen anything like this. It… it took me by surprise but I have to say, it was the most amazing experience I’ve ever had. And yes, I was scared, but… only that I would hurt you by accident. Which I did. I left you and caused you more pain. I’m sorry for that, of course. I’m sorry.”

 

Michael shrugs and turns around to face him. Their private parts brush against each other and Ashton softly chuckles.

 

“It’s fine,” Michael answers. “It was probably just… me being really afraid you’d leave. It won't be as… intense next time, I think…?”

 

Ashtons smile is so wide he has to hide it in his younger lover’s shoulder. Mikey is asking if there’s going to be a next time. He wants it to be a thing. He wants Ash to take care of him. Ash couldn’t be happier.

 

“I’m sure I can make you believe I’m here to stay.” He kisses his neck and then looks up to meet his eyes. “I hope you’re counting on it. Because I really wanna stay.”

 

Michael can’t stop the happy smile as Ashton adds, “Longer than just this week.”

 

The guitarist doesn’t know how to react, so he just kisses the smile off Ashton’s face, brushing his tongue over his lips and meeting his in a passionate kiss. Ashton maneuvers his kitten to the washing machine and without breaking the kiss the drummer seats him on top of it. Michael purrs into the kiss, suddenly aroused by the physical strength Ashton possesses over him. He lifted him up without any obvious struggle and his hand finds Michaels tummy to rub it lovingly. Ashton turns his head to the side, making the kiss deeper and hotter and better and _more_ , and Michael unconsciously curls his fingers around his own hard cock, used to taking care of himself, because he can sense he’s about to be fucked hard.

 

“Hey,” Ash whispers into the kiss and his voice is slow and low and melted by Mikey’s tongue. His dick twitches and if it’s possible, becomes even harder at that. “You’ve got me for that, now.”

 

And before Mikey’s mind can even form a question, Ash gently brushes his lover's hand off and replaces it with his own, happily surprised by Mikey’s soft keen.

 

“It’s okay, you can fall back into your subspace, baby,” Ash whispers, as he jerks his kitten off with a slow but intense pace. “I’ll take care of you. But if you’re comfortable now, stay with me and teach me what you like.”

 

Michael closes his lips, but he can’t stop a silent moan escaping his mouth. It’s Ashton’s words more than his actions that turns him on, until Ash breaks the kiss and lowers his body to lick the tip of Michael’s dick.

 

“Oh- uhn,... um,” Mikey’s eyes roll back into his head, but he focuses right back on his lover. “Um the… yesterday… uh. It was… you know. The blowjob?”

 

Ash doesn’t stop flicking his tongue over his glans, but he listens in closely.

 

“It was… it was the first blowjob I ever got? So I don't... know what I like. During… it. Or… like that at all.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ashton stops and stands back up to look straight into Mikey’s eyes. “You’re kidding me.” 

 

Michael blinks at him slowly and seriously shakes his head. “No… no. I… I am not? I just… they jerked me off or something, and with girls… none of them were really into it. No one ever offered, and I’ve never asked for one. I would never… ask for one.” 

 

It's true, the drummer realizes. He had to physically make a move on Michael. He had to  take off Michael’s pants and offer a blowjob, he made sure to ask for consent before every move. He got permission, Mikey wanted it, yes. But Ash never realized the kitten would have never ask anyone to take care of him. He literally takes what he is offered, but he never asks for more. That’s why the subspace yesterday was so intense. It usually doesn't last so long and it's not so deep. Most of the time the dom has to actually behave dominantly towards the sub for him to enter his subspace, not just praise, comfort, and touches, but maybe… maybe this is exactly what Michael needs. Maybe he’s not the type of sub who needs rules and punishment to achieve orgasm in a different state of mind. Maybe gentle behaviour, feelings of security, comfort, and praise, and compliments is what makes Michael feel the best. Hm. Ash has to take a closer look into that. 

 

“Okay,” Ash smiles gently. “I have a rule for you, you up for that?” 

 

Michael blinks quickly several times as a minor discomfort takes over his facial features, but nods a tiny little bit. Ashton of course noticed, but acted like he didn’t. Confirming the theory he has, he notes to himself: Kitten doesn’t like rules at all. 

 

“I need your words, love,” he insists. 

 

“Y-yes, I’m… I’m up for it.” 

 

“Okay. I already told you I have now five more days to experiment with you, right? To give you everything you want. To find everything you are into and everything you don’t like at all, is this true?” He waits for Mikey to nod again, slightly more unsure before continuing, “I already told you I want it. I want you, I want to keep things sexual with you, I want all of you for much, much more than a week. I want to keep exploring every single thing about you, I want to make you happy and satisfied and secure and I wanna make you cum as many times as possible during all of this, too. And I wanna do everything you let me, for how long you let me. Is that true?”

 

Michael eases a bit and nods, he knows. He still can’t believe it, but he knows and he trusts his Ashton. 

 

“Good. But if you want me to keep touching you after the arranged week, you have to ask me to touch you. You have to come to me and ask me for every single touch you want from me. That is my rule. Do you understand the rule?” 

 

Michael doesn’t like rules, that’s obvious. Ashton considers taking it back, seeing the look on Mikey’s face. He looks uncomfortable and unsure and maybe Ash took things too far. Maybe he should wait. The kitten might be out of his headspace, but he’s not fully recovered. It was his first time and Ash shouldn’t overwhelm him like this. It could have been a major mistake. 

 

Michael nods. It’s a just barely visible move, but Ash notices it anyway. Of course he nods. He’s gonna agree to everything Ash is asking, that’s what subs do. Fuck. The drummer has probably fucked up. Maybe he should just let it be now and then act like he forgot about the rule.

 

“Good,” Ash smiles reassuringly at his kitten. “Now… do you want me to continue? Do you want me to give you a blowjob just like yesterday? Will you let me, baby bunny?” 

 

Michael’s uneasiness vanishes just like that. Yes, yes he wants. He wants that very, very much, please. “Um. Yes. Please?” 

 

Ashton bites his lower lip - Mikey is the cutest thing Ash has ever seen for sure. He leans forward and kisses his boy on the lips, keeping it soft and loving and pretty, while gently massages Michael’s thighs. Michael isn’t used to so much naked time with another person, so he’s slightly worried that he’s asking too much of Ash. He probably has better places to be. He should go for his morning run. Or a swim, oh, Ash loves to swim. And he needs breakfast too. Ash has probably things to do, he can’t just waste his time with Michael, right…? 

 

In only a minute Mikey is ready to stop everything: the beautiful kisses and tight hugs and gentle arms touching every bit of his skin. But Ashton leaves his lips in favour of Mikey’s neck, while whispering, “There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

 

Placing kisses all over Mikey’s neck and collarbones and shoulders, Mikey can’t stop blushing. 

 

“I know you just came out of it, but you can slip… hm, you can slip back to your headspace. I promise I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to, but if you feel like falling in, don’t push it away. Don’t worry baby, I’m here to stay forever, if you'll let me.” 

  
Michael wants to cry out of happiness after hearing Ash’s confession. He has no idea what to say so he just nods. Ashton doesn’t seem to be interested in any more words, as he leans his head down and licks a stripe from the bottom to the tip of Michael’s dick. And another one and once more, before wrapping his hand around the lower half of the body and his mouth around the glans, sinking his head down immediately. His other hand finds Mikey’s thighs, gently squeezing and massaging. He braces himself with his hand on Michael's thigh as his hand wrapped around Mikey moves in tandem with his mouth at a steady pace. All rational thought flies out the window as Michael loses himself in pleasure. It pulses in waves from his abdomen throughout his entire body, tingling the tips of his fingers. He feels pleasure and Ashton, he hears it. Ashton’s entire focus centers around the cock in his mouth; aware of his tongue and lips and even teeth, occasionally, as they gently touch his sensitive foreskin or frenulum. 


	23. Chapter 23

Michael throws his head back, when ashton sucks the tip in a his tongue flicks over it, getting used to the taste. He finally understands why are guys so obsessed with blowjobs; the feeling is overwhelming not only by the actual mouth on his dick, the warmth and pleasure and goosebumps all over his shoulders and back, but mostly because there is a person kneeling before him, who is willing to do this for him. Who is pushing back their own pleasure to take care of Michael. Ash doesn’t want anything from him back. He’s not doing it because he expect Mikey to return the favour or spread his legs for him. He’s doing that because he wants to take care of another person, just to give them a feeling of pleasure and safety, just to show them affection and make them feel good. Michael’s not in his headspace, and it’s the second time in his life he actually enjoys sex and doesn’t feel lost or abused. 

 

Michael feels pleasure he’s never felt before. Yesterday’s blowjob was more about feelings and first times and his subspace. Now that he's fully in his head, he can focus on everything. He tries to memorize every single string of pleasure, every move Ashton makes to make his younger lover feel good, every single place he feels the intoxicating waves pulsing through his body. It feels like it’s circling in his blood, like he breathes in  happiness and exhales moans of heat. It’s hot and heavy and the candescence of every touch Ashton leaves on his inexperienced body seems to leave marks on Mikey’s skin, brain, memory, emotional state, fantasy. It’s like every sexual dream he’s ever had coming true. 

 

When he cums, and it’s not long after Ash started to bob his head up and down quickly, it feels like a fucking tornado meeting thunderstorm under a shining sun from just above the horizon. He distantly thinks he should write a song about it. He’s languorous, sleepy and tired and happy and vulnerable, but he’s in his head. He didn’t fall into the other kind kind of thinking. He’s aware of his tummy and he still finds it big and his arms are still without proper biceps, but he didn’t slip away from his way of thinking. Michael doesn’t know what to think about that. 

 

How does this subspace work…? He never… he’s never put much effort into understanding it, he just found something on the internet after Luke told him he’s probably able to enter subspace. There are triggers and Michael knows it’s only possible with a dom. It’s also kind of dangerous when a dom doesn’t take proper care of the sub because a person in subspace or aftercare mode isn’t able to either take care of themselves or give consent or tell the dom what is wrong. And yes, now everything makes sense to Mikey. Why he always felt miserable during sex, why he never seemed to be able to enjoy it, or cum, or tell his lovers he didn't want ’t it anymore. Because he always changed his mind even before intercourse happened. He always wanted them to ask what was wrong or if he was okay, if he consented to this, what he wanted, what he needed, what felt comfortable for him. They never told him he was handsome or even the stupid “hot” or “sexy”. They never took care for him. They always told him prepare himself. They just fucked his mouth, because Mikey apparently doesn’t have a gag reflex. They mindlessly jerked him off for a few moments, or abruptly shoved a dry finger in harshly just like you see in porn, right before a meaningless fuck. Mikey hated it, but he loved to be dominated. HHe loves sex, he likes touches, and when there is a firm body pressed against his. He doesn’t mind the rough sex that much, he could find himself enjoying it, but after it all he needed… he wanted… he  _ thought  _ he could be given more than a “thanks” and a “bye, mate”. He wanted more than just “moan louder” or “can I slap your ass?” or “do you like it, slut?” -  the last line was the worst. He already didn’t want it, but the guy was really dominant and strong and Mikey couldn’t help slipping into his headspace, which meant he wasn't able to tell he doesn't want it, or that he doesn't feel safe, or that he's uncomfortable and he wants to stop. He was actually a bit scared, because the slaps on his bum were hard, the grip of his hips was too strong, the words were spat on him, calling him a slut, bitch, whore, fucktoy, just another asshole, just another notch in the bedpost, or a line in a song. 

 

But this with Ashton… this is nothing like that. Ash is nothing like that guy. Ashton cares and asks and touches and speaks and kisses and licks and talks again. Ash asks consent before every step he took. He asked about every single detail if it’s okay and waited for Michael to speak his consent, not only nod his head or purr abit. He understood Mikey needs something special and he caught on quicker than Michael. He gave Mikey everything he needed and more. 

 

Michael’s eyelids are heavy from the weight of orgasm, but he looks into his lover’s eyes anyway and mumbles apology. Ashton gets up, spits the cum he had in his mouth into the sink and asks, “Hm? What are you sorry for Mikey?” 

 

“The… warning. I was supposed to...warn…” he forgot. He was so caught up he simply forgot. And he’s never done it before, recieve a blowjob in his head to be able to demonstrate his mind. And all the guys he had been with never warned him, which he didn’t like it himself, so he wanted to warn Ash and preferably pull out, but... 

 

“Nah,” Ashton smiles at his baby and brushes the hair off his temple. “I don’t mind at all. How do you feel baby?” 

 

“Good, amazing. I… thank you. I… it was amazing. Thank you,” Mikey smiles shyly back. 

 

Ashton loves this soft and gentle side of their guitarist, but he loves the overly loud and kinda annoying side of him, too. He doesn’t really like to see their baby shy, when he’s out of his headspace. 

 

“No, don’t… don’t thank me, love,” Ash smiles. “I’m just gonna…” 

 

The drummer grabs a towel, wets it with warm water, and gently cleans Mikey’s private area. Michael tries to take the towel to take care of himself, feeling a bit embarrassed that Ash is seeing him like this and touching him when it’s not meant to be sexual. Ashton then leans over Mikey and gently kisses his forehead, nose, lips, and his temple again, caressing his soft pale thighs.

 

“There you go,” he whispers. “All fresh and pretty. Ready for a new day?” 

 

Michael chuckles softly and accepts the drummer’s hand, jumping off the washing machine. “Yeah.” 

 

“Are you in your head?” Ash asks softly. 

 

“Um, yes. Yes, I stayed… yeah.” 

 

Ashton hugs his baby closely and takes his lips in a gentle kiss which Michael accepts. Their kiss is slow and somehow reassuring and calming.

 

“Do you need anything while we’re still alone? Is there something I should do, I should talk about? Do you want me to take care of anything?” Ash asks, cuddling Mikey close to himself but looking in his eyes, studying his face. 

 

“Uh, no. I’m… fine thanks. I’m… bit shaken? In a good way. And I… probably need to think about it all. I never… realized it’s headspace that's... causing all of the shit, you know? Uh. Um, am I… allowed to speak like this? I… I don’t know, I’m not good with rules. I don’t… I…!”

 

Ashton stops his rant with a kiss and another one that's deeper, claiming. When they part, he speaks silently but sternly. “There… aren’t any rules. I don’t… I’m not putting you into any role, into… into anything. It’s… not like that. I have a feeling you wouldn’t enjoy a typical domination/submission relationship. So… no, no rules. You are still you. Everything is the same, but now we know how to make you happier. How to make you feel good. You just enter your subspace and you need someone to take care of you, but outside of that you’re still you. Nothing’s changed. You’re still loud, funny, and sometimes annoying and disgusting Michael Clifford. You’re a guitarist in 5sos, you have millions of fans and 3 bandmates who love you more than anything. Everything is the same. It’s just… we’re lovers too because we finally know what you like. We finally know how to calm you down.” 

 

Michael can’t help it, he blushes in embarrassment and hides his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck. Ashton embraces him in a tight hug and adds, “And most importantly, we finally know how to help you to fall asleep.”

 

Michael didn’t even realize. He slept for over eight hours which is something he’s still not used to with all the insomnia shit. Last night... He slept well, without nightmares, through the night. He clutches his palms to the skin of Ashton’s back and he slept all night in an aftercare mode Ashton helped him to get into. Michael realized this just now. 

 

Ash stays silent and just holds Mikey until he pulls away. 

 

“We…?” Is all he says. 

 

Ashton has to think for a moment about what Michael is talking about. When he realizes, he smiles at him cheekily. “Well you don’t think I won’t tell Cal and Luke about what I found out, do you? I’ll tell them everything, and we’ll take turns in taking care of you with Calum. We'll offer this arrangement to Luke too because at least from what Cal told me, he’s very interested and seems like he finally knows what he’s into.” 

 

Michael doesn’t even try to hide his big smile. “So… what… eh. What are we? I mean, me and you, and… and eventually Cal and Lukey?” 

 

Ashton shrugs and kisses his kitten once again. “Probably friends with benefits…? I… I don’t wanna make things official or anything. I don’t… wanna hurt Cal or Luke either but… whatever we’re all gonna be, I think.. I think you and I are a bit more… serious?” 

 

Michael smiles. “So like, friends with the closests benefits.” 

 

“Yes. Yes, exactly. If… you’re okay with that…?” 

  
Michael doesn’t need an exclusive relationship, that’s not what he’s into. He wants attention and touches and words of praise. And he definitely wants Cal and Luke to be a part of this. “I’m more than okay with that.” 


	24. Chapter 24

Calum stands naked in the kitchen, fixing himself some coffee, a pack of cigarettes next to the mug. Breakfast of champions. He smirks to himself, thinking about how he should grab a pair of pants before leaving the house, but he couldn’t be bothered that much. He takes both coffee and cigs, thinking about what he overheard yesterday from Mikey’s room. All the moans and groans and whispers and wet noises. Cal may or may not have jerked off to it. Seems like the week for the pair finally began, but if Cal is expected to just ignore them every time they have loud sex, he’ll be damned. 

 

“Morning,” he hears softly when he walks out of the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, morning,” Calum smiles at Michael. “Where’s your slave?” 

 

Michael chuckles as he quickly hugs his bassist. Calum’s amused as he awkwardly, with coffee in one hand and cigs in the other, accepts the hug. He feels Mikey nose at his neck and places a kiss there right as he sees a fully dressed Ashton, ready for his morning run. Where the fuck does he store all that energy…? They fucked for like two hours last night, and then again this morning, and now he’s ready for a run? Calum doesn’t understand. He’s even more surprised when Ashton comes up to them and hugs Mikey from the back, squeezing them both close to Ash’s chest. 

 

“Uh…” 

 

“I love you both,” Ash whispers like a secret and kisses Mikey on the cheek. 

 

Calum blinks few times because wow, this is new. Ash doesn’t… _cuddle_ , he doesn’t… eh. Um. Okay, he’s not gonna complain, of course not, he’s just…

 

“Me and you gotta have a talk, Cal,” Ash says and nuzzles Mikey’s neck, leaving a kiss there, then one more on his shoulder blade before he leaves the house. 

 

Mikey stays cuddled up to Cal for a while, kissing and nosing at his neck. “I feel so _loved_.” 

 

“You are,” Calum smiles fondly. He wishes he had empty hands so he could scoop his best friend into his arms and hug him tightly. Mikey looks soft and cuddly and happy and tired in a good way. The kind of tired that comes after a good long nap or great sex. He exhales  happily and kisses Mikey’s neck back. 

 

“What does Ash want to talk about?” he asks gently. 

 

Michael shrugs and relaxes into Calum’s arms a bit more. “Probs ‘bout my subspace.” 

 

Calum actually… isn’t as shocked as he thought he should be. It kinda makes sense. Mikey’s way of being loud and demanding attention, but quiet, calm, and sleepy when he _gets_ it. Hm. Yeah it makes sense. 

 

“Why… um. Why did you never tell us?” The mug is starting to get heavy in his hand and he doesn’t want to spill the hot liquid all over Michael by accident. “Let’s sit down for this shall we?” 

 

Michael actually follows the command and sits down on the sofa. The second Cal sets his coffee on the table, he snuggles back into Calum’s arms. Calum laughs at that but immediately hugs his older friend close. 

 

“I didn’t know,” Mikey answers. “About all that. I just… it was all weird and shit. Always. And I always asked you guys what sex was like for you but everything you all described... it never was like that for me. Ever. So I wanted… you know. One of you guys. To… to have sex with me. To see if there was something wrong with me or… or if the way I acted during sex was wrong... I don’t know. And the Jerketition was just… I was just trying to… you know. See if I was always doing something wrong or taking it too far or… or if I was just not good enough? But I made you all cum. Even… even _Lukey_. So I still… I didn’t know what else could have been wrong? Why sex was always bad for me? You know. And… and then Ashton came to me and talked me into starting the week he owed me and… And yesterday he um, he gave me a blowjob? But it was… it was different than anything I ever experienced. It was my first… ever. Blowjob. I was so happy because Ashie was so good to me and I just… I just accidentally slipped into headspace. As I always did. But this time I didn’t get lost in it, I was… Ashton was… Ashton was amazing. I _loved_ it. It was… awesome and overwhelming and totally insane, but… but I loved every second of it. For the first time ever I was enjoying… the attention I got. And. You know.” 

 

Mikey doesn’t know how to explain that it was only the second time that he came during sex this morning, and then he realizes that maybe he doesn’t have to. Maybe Calum understands. 

 

Calum’s lost on what to say. There are too many questions and thoughts and emotions swirling inside him, so he pulls Mikey closer and kisses his temple. “Was it… I… I wanna murder every one of your lovers. And I know Styles was one of them so I’m gonna murder him first.” 

 

Michael giggles. He fucking  _ giggles _ . “Me and Haz are just good friends, Cali. Promise.”

 

Calum sinks further into the sofa and takes the kitten with him. Whatever. “I want names. I’ll hunt them all down. And then I’ll come back and take the very best care of you. No, wait, I’ll take the very best care of you, wait until you’re asleep with Ash, all safe and sound, and _then_ I’ll hunt them down. Then I’ll make you feel even better. And then I-!”

 

“Are you,” Mikey speaks silently, “just gonna keep talking, or are you gonna prove yourself?” 

 

The moan Calum lets out is swallowed by Michael as their lips press together. They settle into each other like that, exploring each other with hands and lips gently and lovingly. It’s all about learning and understanding this new development of their friendship. They aren’t trying to heat things up to make it more than it is. It’s just kissing. Just love and care and attention that Mikey loves and needs. Calum’s beginning to understand where this is coming from. 

 

In each other arms and lips locked is how Luke finds the duo. “Oh.” 

 

“Lukey!” Michael pulls away from Calum and smiles happily, making grabby hands at the youngest member. “Morning.” 

 

Luke, unsure of what’s going on, flicks his tongue across his lip ring nervously. His gaze is caught by Calum who has an hand outstretched in an inviting gesture. The young blond isn’t one to deny himself a cuddle session. 

 

“I didn’t want to… eh, cockblock…” he says as he tentatively makes his way toward them. 

 

“You didn’t,” Calum says. “We were just… having a little session, yeah? With Mikey here. We… we’re just waiting for Ash to come back from his run and then we’re gonna have a talk.” 

 

Luke looks a  bit scared and that’s a thing that Michael hates the most so he takes the younger’s face in his hands and kisses him. It’s uncomfortable with the way Michael is twisted on the couch and Luke is bent over unbalanced so the kiss isn’t long. When Mikey pulls away he says, “Me and Ash were thinking we could all be really good friends with benefits. The four of us.” 

  
Luke never thought he could smile this widely. 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Michael was resting. After the morning talk with his band, after that afternoon’s interview, and another talk with the boys, he felt a bit exposed and needed space. He decided a bath will do, so now he’s surrounded by warm water with a rose bath bomb, some candles, and a silent playlist of acoustic rock ballads. He slowly inhales the soft spring smell and lets his muscles relax, his mind wander. 

 

It’s quite overwhelming, really, the feeling of finally understanding oneself. Why and what and how is now answered and it all came to him in the best way. Calum and Ash were happy to help him out, told him to come to either of them any time Mikey needed. He still can't wrap his head around the fact that Ash wants him. Ash wants the fucked up version of Michael too. He doesn't care that Mike enters headspace, is Luke's to-be-called kitten, prefers soft and nice things. That he likes his tummy being cuddled and complimented, that he sometimes cries when he cums, or that he sucks on his thumb. Ashton doesn't mind any of it. 

 

And Calum looked really interested when they were discussing this. He told them he was ready to take care of Mikey, but probably with Ashton’s help first, just to be sure. He looked so interested in the issue and asked all the questions that needed to be answered to make sure Mikey is okay with every single thing they were discussing. Every issue they opened up needed Michael’s consent. He has never in his entire life felt this loved. Ever. 

 

And Luke. He was so eager to know exactly what type of sub Mikey was, what pet name he prefers, what his trigger was, what he needs in aftercare and what his safeword was. Ashton immediately said this wasn’t the kind of relationship that would need safeword, but if Mikey felt safer, he could have one. Calum was silent and with adoration in his eyes, watched their drummer speak for Mikey, who seemed to be relaxed and calm. He felt safe and taken care of, something he’s never experienced before. 

 

They all asked about Luke then who just shrugged. He doesn’t know. He’s never entered headspace, he’s never been with anyone. He doesn’t really know what he needs like this, he just senses he loves being talked to. He loves to be a good boy. But, and he blushed when he said that, doesn’t mind punishments. And he likes rules. He enjoys being good for his dom and he doesn’t mind having to please more people. He likes, oh god, he blushed so hard when he spoke about this, he likes to be punished when he’s not good, but then immediately being forgiven, when he tries his best. Calum pulled him on his lap then and asked more questions. 

 

Michael listened closely and compared himself and his headspace with Luke’s. Aside from the submission, he didn’t see anything in common. He doesn’t think he could bear being bad or not good enough for his dom to spank him so he felt better. He can’t even stand the thought of disappointing his drummer or his bassist. He can’t even imagine Ashton being mad at him for something he’d done wrong. He can’t ever just accept a physical punishment from anyone, yet alone Ash or Cal; this concept sounds so  _ wrong  _ to him. As of, he sees why Luke is interested in this, he knows where he’s coming from and what this probably means to him as well as he understands it’s all just role play. Also it will be one hundred percent consent from both sides, because this is something Luke wants himself. He’s thought about it and he sounded like he had practised this speech many times before the boys heard it earlier today. 

 

Mikey has got enough on his mind to not hear the light knock on the bathroom door, not even the second or third one. It’s a silent plea of his own name that brings him back from his thoughts. Cream colored water smells like romantic evening in the middle of summer and Calum can finally see why does Mikey loves baths so much. It looks amazing. The lights are dimmed, candles set the right atmosphere and Mikey himself is relaxing with his head turned to face the room. 

 

He smiles  happily when he sees his best friend approaching the bath. 

 

“Sorry,” the Kiwi boy whispers. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I understand you need space now, but you weren’t answering and… this is a lot to handle, so… yeah. I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” 

 

Michael nods his head: “I’m okay, Cali. Thank you.” 

 

“I’ll go.” 

 

“No, no,” Michael stops him, whispering, “You can… stay.” 

 

His tone is lighter, higher than usually. He moves into a slightly more comfortable position, stretches his legs a bit and sits up more so he can level up with Calum, who sits down next to the bah. 

 

“Do you need anything?” 

 

Michael isn’t sure. “Maybe to… talk about… I don’t know.” 

 

“Don’t know what?” 

 

“The… um, it’s so unorthodox,” Michael laughs softly. 

 

“What, talking about the whole friends with benefits thing?” Calum raises his eyebrows. 

 

“No! Not that, of course we have to talk about that if we… want this to work and shit, I mean… I mean the headspace thing. I mean… I mean this… I… I mean  _ me _ .” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean,” the bassist furrows his eyebrows, genuinely wondering. 

 

“I… I don’t know,” Michael huffs out. “It’s just that… uh, I mean. I don’t really… um. I…” 

  
Michael facepalms and shakes his head, but Calum laughs shortly and brushes his fingertips over the back of Mikey’s palm in front of his face. “Take your time. Think about what you wanna ask, I’ll wait. It’s okay, I needed some time to process things as well, so I definitely don’t blame you for this. It’s okay, you can be confused and unsure. I just want you to know that you aren’t alone, yeah? It’s fine. We’ll figure this shit out together.” 


	26. Chapter 26

Michael smiles appreciatively behind his palm and slowly puts his hand back down. Calum gently strokes his jaw and exposed neck. Mikey’s eyes close as silence falls between them. It’s calming, intimate, and reassuring.  

 

“It’s just all this. Ashton… he said this is a BDSM relationship, what I need,” Michael says after several minutes. “And… I don’t understand. This… I mean, BDSM means something… else, doesn’t it? It’s… It’s what Luke had described, the need for punishment and certain rules and spanking and tying up and all of this? And that’s… that’s a big red no to me. All of it. Like, not for him, no. I see where he’s coming from and I understand this is something he is into and he wants it. I know both you and Ash are going to have strict rules for everything that Luke himself will lie down for you as well as he explains every single thing he needs and wants before you can actually try this role play. I understand and I see all of this but in no way I could… just… this… it’s nothing I would survive. I can’t… I can’t even stand the thought of you or Ash having to punish me because I didn’t follow the rules. I… I can’t even… I don’t think I can stomach you being mad at me like that and-!” 

 

“Hey, hey, Mikey,” Cal has to stop him. Mikey was short of breath and seemed he was verging on a panic attack. “It’s alright. Listen to me babe. There are a lot of forms of BDSM. One of those is the kind Luke is into. Rules and punishments, because he needs it. Basically BDSM, just like gender or sexuality, is on a scale. You go from fetishes and leather and ropes and whips and… I don’t know, fisting and cuffs, to… well, the other extreme of that is what you need I think. Need for being submissive and brought down with mostly words of praise. No rules, no punishment, just understanding and touches and praise. It’s something Luke likes as well, but he needs… a different kind of treatment. Also, I think what you have got going on with the kitten thing, that’s called pet play. That surely is a kind of BDSM. It has a lot of kinds and you are a sub, able to enter headspace. BDSM means bondage, discipline and dominance, submission or sadism and masochism or fetishism. Those words are all under the BDSM abbreviation. But from those words, you are into Dominance and Submission, and Luke is into Dominance and Discipline. Maybe some kind of bondage, but I don’t think… so, not any extremes. Maybe he’ll let us tie his hands but with something soft and safe. Your kind of dominance and submission is different, but that doesn’t mean it’s weird or not a part of BDSM. We’ll see how this thing works for you because to be honest, I’ve never heard about pet play like this and never have I ever… well. I’ve never been in a sexual relationship like this but I heard something and looked some stuff up and I think I can help both of you. You I can take of for sure. With Luke, like you said, we have to talk. I think Ash and Lukey are talking right now. Ash really seems interested in it.” 

 

It’s a lot to take in all at once. “Oh. Um. Yeah, I… okay. I see. But… hm. Isn’t it… weird? Aren’t you guys gonna feel, I don’t know, bored?” 

 

“No!” Calum exclaims. “Of course not, Mikey, what the fuck, we love you. And I’m sure as hell happy to explore everything you’re into. And so is Ash.” 

 

“But… Luke needs a dom and he needs both of you more than I do, right? I mean, he really is into more BDSM things and-!” 

 

“Mikey, stop right here. This isn’t about who needs Ash or me more and Luke isn’t more into it. You’re both into BDSM. You have different needs, but you both need a dom. And we decided that we are going to have this four way thing going on, right? Ash and I are going to take care of both of you. Your needs are as interesting as Luke’s for us, and at the same level of importance.”

 

Michael meets Calum’s eyes and smiles up at him shyly. “You’re so nice to me.” 

 

“That’s because I love you.” The bassist leans in the bath and kisses Mikey’s lips. 

 

“But… but anyway, isn’t it… gonna be boring? To be with me? I mean, there won’t be any punishment or rules for you doms to give me, so…” 

 

Calum frowns a bit and shakes his head no. “Mikey… uh, please tell me you don’t think that 50 Shades of Gray crap movie made you think doms are what that weird guy was. Because no. No, no, no and don’t. Please. No. That creature was some sick imagination of an old woman’s frustrated mind. This is exactly the opposite of what a dom means. Our job is to make sure a sub is taken care of, content, happy, feeling well both physically and emotionally. Our job is to fulfill their sub’s image of roleplay. To make sure they get what they need. It’s our job to provide everything you might need from us. This is what doms do, make sure the subs are content and safe and their needs have been satisfied.” 

 

Michael takes time to process this, but after a while he nods. “So… is… is this okay? Me? Wanting this?” 

 

Calum leans in and kisses his best friend lovingly. 

 

“Such a cute kitten,” he whispers against Mikey’s lips before kissing him again. “Of course it is, love. Everything you want and need is okay. You are fine. I’ve got you, baby.”

 

Michael blushes deep shade of pink and kisses his bassist back. He’s never felt this content in his entire life. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Michael was feeling brave. Ashton and Calum made him feel amazing and therefore, Michael lost most of his shyness toward the whole kitten and headspace thing. Ashton was sitting on a sofa, watching a movie on his own, so Michael slowly crawled into his lap. Ash couldn’t stop the happy smile on his face, so he tried to hide it in Mikey’s hair, kissing his forehead and temple, waiting for the younger boy to get comfortable. 

 

“Good?” Ash whispers, when Mikey stops moving. 

 

Mikey doesn’t answer with words, but he hums in agreement. Ashton senses his friend’s mood and figures he is in the mood for petplay. 

 

“My pretty kitten,” he murmurs, caressing his lower back. “You comfy, baby? You look so pretty today, you know? My adorable little kitten.”

 

Mikey closes his eyes and noses into his drummer’s neck, nuzzling his face into the crook of it; if he could, he’d be purring. His lips brush over Ashton’s skin on his collarbones and he shivers from head to toe. 

 

“Mikey…” he moans quietly and Michael giggles happily, astonished by the thought of himself being able to make Ash moan, even if just a little bit. He giggles again and gently brushes his teeth over the same spot, waiting for the hazel eyed boy’s reaction. 

 

“My pretty little kitten, what are you doing to me, hm?” Ash whispers and strokes the mess of red hair gently. “Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” 

 

Michael preens under his words, but doesn’t say anything. Ash figures this is a part of the pet play, but he needs his consent. 

 

“Mikey? I need you to speak, baby. I need you to tell me if this is okay. If I can touch you again?” 

 

Michael doesn’t feel like talking. Instead he sucks a small lovebite above his lover’s collarbones, looks at it, and giggles happily, then continues sucking on another mark right next to the first one. 

 

The drummer is a bit lost here. Is Mikey suggesting he needs to be taken care of? Is the pet play just a sexual thing, or does he sometimes slip into this kind of behaviour without sexual context whatsoever? He has read about headspace and every person is different when it comes to this. But what should he do? Try and take care of him? Make him speak? No, no, that’s not a good idea. Ash has read about it somewhere, that the most important thing with subs is, when they’re in their head, lost somewhere, it’s better to let them do what they want and try to figure out what they need based on what you know about your sub’s personality. 

 

In the meantime, Mikey has sucked about four lovebites on Ashton’s collarbones and shoulders, he’s giggling the entire time, nuzzling his face into his skin, licking over the marks and patting his drummer’s skin with his tiny fingers. Ash is unsure of what Mikey wants from him, but for now it looks like he’s okay on his own marking Ashton’s skin. Seems like it’s a game to him. Like this is just something he does when he feels happy. He wiggles himself in Ashton’s lap and bursts into a fit of giggles. The drummer can’t help the fond smile on his face, as he keeps Mikey close caressing his back with one hand, and his thigh in Ashton’s lap with the other. 

 

Ashton looks down and tries to catch Mikey’s gaze, but the redheaded boy keeps nuzzling his neck. The older boy decides to stick to the advice from other doms he’s read on the Headspace forum.

 

“What are you doing there, little one…? Marking me up for yourself, aren’t you?” 

 

Michael doesn’t even react, much. He just cuddles closer and starts kissing over the newest lovebite. 

 

“Adorablest,” Ash whispers and kisses Mikey’s hair. 

 

Michael keens and nuzzles his nose under Ashton’s chin, just like a kitten would, rubbing his scent onto his owner’s skin. Ashton doesn’t know what it means, but sensing Mikey’s comfort, he just finds it incredibly cute. He can feel the happiness radiating off of his kitten so he lets him do his thing and just keeps both of his comforting arms around the younger boy to let him now he is safe. Ashton’s got him. 

 

“I wish you would tell me what you want, but as long as you are happy and adorable, I don’t mind. Just… I wonder what do you want from me, hm? Are you asking like this for something? You don’t seem to want anything in particular from me,” Ash speaks out loud, but in all honesty he doesn’t expect Mikey to answer any of his questions. He understands this is some kind of bonding time for Mikey. Maybe it’s normal for new subs to act like this, seeking nonsexual play. Or maybe this is a part of the pet pla. And if it isn’t, maybe this is just Michael being Michael, finally losing all of his boundaries towards his best friend and lover. Maybe all of those at once. “Do you want me to do anything in particular, kitten?” 

 

Mikey whimpers contently and kisses his neck, but doesn’t react any further. He might be getting used to the kitten thing or Ash being his lover. Maybe he is showing affection for his dom? The drummer has no idea. 

 

“Do you want me to be affectionate with you too? Well, I can’t, since you are moving all the time and you are hiding in my neck. Can I… Do you want me to takeover and make you tell me what you need? Hm… no, I don’t want that. What are doing anyway? Are you… caring for me? You are, aren’t you? Showing me some kind of gratitude? Is this a thank you, kitten? You’re taking care of me now, aren’t you, sweetcheeks?”

And that’s the moment Mikey giggles differently. It’s a high pitched scream just like a toddler would make when you suddenly make them laugh, when you surprise them; that genuine sound of pure happiness. Ashton’s cocks his eyebrows in stunned surprise - was that a sound of agreement?  Does he even listen to Ash, is he even aware he’s being spoken to? The drummer has no idea, but he decides to take it as a yes to his question. 

 

“You, Mikey-kitten, are the adorablest.” 

 

Michael giggles and finally looks up so Ash can see his face. Hazy eyes, pink cheeks, happy smile he hasn’t seen on Mikey maybe in years. He nuzzles Ashton’s face as well, pawing his chest and sides, creating few more lovebites while giggling cutely. He kisses the marks and noses at them afterwards, licking over them as if he is trying to heal the bruised skin. Ashton hums quietly during this, sometimes saying a few words of praise and possessiveness.

 

“Of course,” Ashton whispers lovingly after Mikey sucks another lovebite into his collarbone, “You can mark me up, baby. It’s not like I am anyone else's but yours, am I? I’m all here for you, Mikey-love. Always taking care of you, hm? So now you’re taking care of me, kitten, aren’t you?” 

 

Michael stirs in his lap and tucks his head into the nape of his neck as he squeaks happily and wraps his arms tightly around Ashton’s neck. 

 

“Of course you are, baby kitten,” Ash sighs contently as he hugs Mikey back just as tight. “I love you, Mikey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello, there!  
> I betchu wondering why the red suit. That, my dear readers, is so the good guys can't see my nosebleed. Eh. Wrong fandom. Sorry. 
> 
> Is it hi or hey? Well, from the other side: Hello. I'm Kayleigh and I'm completely gone for Zayn Malik's dick in Louis Tomlinson's ass, and anyone's dick at all in any of Michael Clifford's holes. I also live in a world where Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson share their last name by law. If you wanna talk to me, punk-cocks.tumblr.com is where I live, if you wanna murder me, I'm not home. Y'all better go and thank aroaceniall, huntress98 and hifi-and-banana for the amazingly amazing beta they've done on this story, because my peasant lazy stupid ass is useless when it comes to english grammar. Thanks to all of you who read this vulnerable angsty mild ageplay. And yes, this story is about subspace and dominating, but this is a different kind. 
> 
> I have decided I have to END this story here for quite some time, maybe for good. I lost all of my inspiration for new chapters, all of my ideas about this universum are gone. Blame the new stories of mine, my masters degree, my private life. It was great fun to write this, but how the wisemen in my language say: it's for the best to stop at its best. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! See y'all lovely lollipops with (hopefully) a new story of mine.
> 
> Love you all,   
> Kayleigh


End file.
